El rey de los gitanos
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: En el antiguo reino de Oris la figura del rey de los gitanos y su corona de Orihalcon es todo un misterio, pero el rey de Oris sabe que existe y para encontrarlos recurrirá a "el cuervo", el mejor mercenario y soldado de la época, ordenándole encontrar Charivari, el laberíntico escondite del huidizo monarca y su valiosa corona. AU. ClaudexSebastian
1. Chapter 1

Hoy, tras regresar de la Universidad de tomarme cervezas y montaditos me ha dado una mezcla de sueño y burrería y he dicho 'va, que subo este otro fic', ADV.

Jajaja vale no ha sido tanto así. Cheshire: No mientas que sí ha sido así. ¬¬

En fin, que pensándolo ya pues me pongo a subir esta también y una cosa menos. Porque si he de ser sincera las llevo las dos más adelantadas de lo que en realidad publico xD SHAME ON ME

En fin Disclaimmers y apartes ya dejo de dar por saco y que disfrutéis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none._~

_William Shakespeare._

_Hace años en el antiquísimo reino de Oris había dos realezas. Una vivía en un blanco castillo de azules y grises estandartes, con una guardia que parecía sacada de las fichas blancas de un tablero de ajedrez, y rodeada de lujo, riqueza y caprichos. La otra vivía en la oscuridad, oculta a ojos del mundo pero aún prevaleciente, no tenía castillo ni guardia pero sí guerreros diestros en el arte de la lucha, no había riqueza ni lujos, sólo anonimato. _

_La primera era la dinastía de los reyes Casterly, regentes de Oris desde que en la Guerra de Conquista derrotaran a la casa Vallar arrebatándoles la corona, de eso hace ya 100 años. La segunda llegó a Oris no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo ni por qué, apareció como un espectro silencioso en mitad de la noche, y posee algo que los Casterly desean con ardiente fervor: una corona. Extraño. Y curioso porque los reyes de Oris tienen cada uno su propia corona hecha del más puro cristal y plata con filigranas de oro y engastada de rubíes, zafiros y esmeraldas; pero estas joyas palidecen y se convierten en simples piedras y metales ante el esplendor de la corona de Orichalcum, el metal más preciado y codiciado de todo el mundo. Extraordinariamente difícil de conseguir y mucho más complicado de forjar y trabajar. Pero existe una corona forjada de este material, los Casterly lo saben y llevan años tratando de conseguirla, pero su real portador nunca se ha dejado atrapar. La persona que posee el honor y poder de portar tan valiosísima pieza es él: el rey de los gitanos._

Un hombre alto, con sombrero de ala ancha y cubierto por una oscura capa que le tapaba desde la mitad de la cara hasta los pies, caminaba por un largo pasillo custodiado por armaduras que portaban escudos y lanzas mirando con ojos de fantasma a través de los estrechos visores de los yelmos a quiénes pasaban frente a ellas; en el suelo, que brillaba como un espejo, una alfombra azul zafiro hacía las veces de camino a seguir. La luz se filtraba por las ventanas talladas en la piedra gris casi tocando el techo cuyas enormes lámparas sólo se encendían para las ocasiones especiales. Llegó a una enorme puerta que terminaba en pico desafiando al cielo cubierto y custodiada por dos guardias de armadura blanca y capa azul claro que le cerraron el paso con dos lanzas en forma de tridente.

_-_Alto. ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó uno de ellos tras el visor de su casco medio bajado.

-He venido a petición de sus majestades.—respondió secamente. Los guardias apretaron el agarre de sus armas al verle remover las manos bajo la capa, se calmaron cuando el desconocido extrajo un rollo de pergamino que llevaba el sello real, el unicornio de dos cabezas, ya fracturado. Asintieron y retiraron las armas abriéndole la puerta, pasó y antes de que ésta volviese a cerrarse un graznido la atravesó sobresaltando a los dos hombres. Un cuervo negro bastante grande entró volando y se posó discretamente en un candelabro de pie con velas a cuatro filas de altura.

El salón del trono estaba bastante concurrido de cortesanos y sirvientes que les servían vino dulce en las copas labradas de sus manos. Y sobre todos ellos, en dos tronos de mármol claro, estaban el rey y la reina de Oris. El estandarte de la casa Casterly, el unicornio plata de dos cabezas encabritado sobre campo azur dominaba toda la pared tras el trono.

El desconocido atravesó la sala sin prestar la más mínima atención a los cuchicheos y murmullos que se formaron cuando los presentes se apartaban de su camino y se paró frente a los tres escalones que ascendían hasta los tronos. El rey dejó de beber de su copa y la reina levantó la vista de su manicura hecha esa mañana; el hombre se arrodilló en un adusto saludo y reverencia y volvió a ponerse de pie con rapidez.

-Vaya, incluso antes de lo que había previsto.—habló por fin el rey, un hombre al que se le notaba la incipiente barriga por debajo de la ropa gris con franjas blancas y cinturón negro, su bigote marrón se movía al compás de su boca y su pelo del mismo color, aunque con canas, no se movió ni un ápice.—Si demostráis ser igual de rápido con vuestro trabajo os recompensaré doblemente.

-Mi señor, no deberíais prometer doble piel si aún no ha cazado al oso.—dijo la reina mirando a su marido. La mujer tenía el pelo rubio casi gris y recogido en un moño que sujetaba su corona, su vestido turquesa le quedaba ancho de cintura pero estrecho de caderas.

-Silencio mujer.—ordenó el rey—Prometo lo que me da la gana, el que él cumpla o falle es sólo cuestión suya.—mira al desconocido con fijeza y mueve de un lado a otro su bigote—Descubríos. Estáis en presencia de sus majestades de Oris.—ordenó, inmediatamente el joven de cabello gris y vivaces ojos que tenía a un metro de él se adelantó y empezó a proclamar.

-¡Su majestad el rey Alberth y su consorte la reina Victory, reyes de los hombres en la vasta tierra, defensores del reino y terror de sus enemigos!

El monarca asintió satisfecho y el joven volvió a su posición. El desconocido ni se inmutó pero fue desanudándose de un ligero tirón la capa que llevaba. El traje que llevaba debajo era tan negro como la capa que lo cubría, toda una indumentaria de soldado pero sin armadura y con unas botas que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla llenas de correas y metales que las hacían ver horriblemente pesadas. Se colgó la capa de un hombro y se quitó el sombrero de la cabeza meneando un poco la misma para revolver su pelo, tan negro como su indumentaria y que acompasaba sus ojos rojos y feroces. Lo único blanco que se veía en él era la piel.

-Mucho mejor.—levanta la mano derecha como si le invitara—Y ahora presentaos.—el otro parpadeó pero cuando fue a abrir la boca el rey le detuvo—O mejor lo haré yo,—se levanta y extiende los brazos—señoras y señores les presentó a 'El Cuervo'—comienza a hablar señalándole, los murmullos aumentan y se suman sonidos de sorpresa—el mejor mercenario que existe hoy en día. Ha sobrevivido sin un rasguño a dos guerras lejos de aquí y al asedio a la capital de Asman al otro lado del mar. Le he hecho venir para reclamar lo que en justicia y derecho divino me pertenece, en lo que otros han fallado él intentará lograr una victoria.

-Disculpe majestad—le interrumpe el Cuervo cuando ya estaba empezando a subírsele la emoción—en vuestra carta ponía que me necesitábais para una misión complicada pero no especificásteis de qué se trataba.

-A eso iba.—respondió el rey sonriendo satisfecho de su disposición, volviéndose otra vez al joven le asiente y éste se encamina a la pared tirando de un cordel trenzado que deja caer el velo que tapaba un trozo del muro a la derecha de su majestad. Se descubrió un gran tapiz rojo bermellón en el que había dibujado una figura humana sombría que llevaba en la cabeza un objeto brillante.—Eso, mercenario, es lo que tenéis que encontrar.

-La corona de Orichalcum.—aclaró la reina cuando el Cuervo se quedó mirando fijamente el tapiz.

-¿Una simple corona? ¿Me han hecho venir para buscar una simple corona?—preguntó con evidente incredulidad y enojo. El rey Alberth soltó una risotada que fue secundada por sus cortesanos.

-¡Esa corona vale mucho más que cincuenta como tú! El Orichalcum es el material más precioso de la Tierra y esa corona está hecha completamente de él.—señala el tapiz—Tu misión es encontrar al que la porta y arrebatársela.

-Simple.—contesta el mercenario tras soltar un amago de risa.

-¿Eso créeis?—preguntó la reina Victory, el Cuervo la miró—Usted es la vigésimo primera persona a la que emplea esta Casa para tratar de conseguirla.—Al Cuervo no le pasó inadvertido que ella no usó el termino "recuperar o reclamar"—Ninguno ha conseguido siquiera acercarse a la corona y al último—chasquea los dedos, la mujer morena y de cabellos lila claro que estaba de pie tras ella le entregó un pequeño cofre de madera—no lo volvimos a ver y sólo nos encontramos con esto un día a los pies del trono.—Abrió la cajita y se la mostró, el hombre frunció el ceño con desagrado ante el contenido, un corazón ya bastante seco que tenía dos ojos puestos a cada lado. Volvió a cerrarla y se la devolvió a su doncella.—Al parecer el rey de los gitanos se cansó de verle persiguiéndole con palos de ciego y ordenó que acabasen con él.

-¿El rey de los gitanos?—pregunta. La mujer le asiente.

-El misterioso monarca que posee la corona de Orichalcum, su sola existencia es un misterio pero es bien sabido que tanto él como su corona existen.

-¿Entonces ese rey tiene guardia?—preguntó de nuevo tras mirar otra vez en dirección al cofre.

_-_¿Guardia? ¡Ja!—interrumpió el rey con desdén—¡Sicarios es la palabra! Asesinos y maleantes que trabajan a sus órdenes.

-Entre ellos—dijo de nuevo la reina calmando a su marido—, aunque maleantes, los hay que destacan mucho. Como por ejemplo el hombre al que llaman 'Smiley'. No os dejéis engañar por su nombre—negó con el dedo ante el gesto otra vez incrédulo del mercenario—ese hombre ya ha demostrado varias veces de lo que es capaz.

-¡Bueno basta de cháchara!—exclamó el rey poniéndose en pie—¡Salid ahí fuera, recabar información y traedme la corona! Veremos si de verdad hacéis honor a vuestro título de "ave de mal agüero para el enemigo".

-Encontraré a ese rey gitano y su corona—declaró el Cuervo dándose la vuelta—y cuando lo haya hecho os traeré su cabeza con ella puesta.

Dicho esto echó a andar por donde había venido, antes de llegar a la puerta silbó y el silencioso cuervo echó a volar de nuevo sobrevolando las cabezas de los presentes y asustando a algunos cuantos. El animal se posó en su hombro y cogió en su pico el sombrero que el hombre le tendió.

-Un hombre muy peculiar.—caviló la reina—Hannah—llamó a su doncella—alcánzale y dile dónde puede alojarse y empezar a conseguir información.

-Como ordenéis.—respondió la otra mujer haciendo una pequeña reverencia y echando a andar a paso airado para alcanzar las zancadas del hombre que ya había desaparecido por la puerta. Al final tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que abandonase el castillo. De una voz le detuvo.—¡Espere!—el Cuervo se paró y la miró fijamente con sus ojos rojizos, ella le devolvió la mirada algo fatigada con sus dos orbes azules—Su majestad la reina me ha pedido que os dé información acerca de dónde os podéis alojar y...

-Os lo agradezco pero no me hace falta—la interrumpe—Sé apañármelas bastante bien.

-Aún así permitidme que guíe vuestros pasos hacia el centro de la ciudad, allí encontraréis todo cuanto busquéis. Tened cuidado soldado y que los dioses os iluminen.

El hombre no dijo nada y el animal graznó sordamente sin soltar el sombrero. La mujer le vio partir y dio media vuelta volviendo tras sus pasos, seguramente la reina querría que la arreglase para el banquete que celebraría el rey por el triunfo del nuevo encargado de encontrar la corona de Orichalcum.

El Cuervo caminó por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo, simplemente para conocer un poco mejor el escenario de su misión, si ese misterioso rey vivía también en Oris era cuestión de tiempo que le encontrase. Oris era una ciudad comercial, su situación geográfica colindante con el mar Bravo la convertían en entrada para los barcos mercantes cargados de materias primas, telas, metales y comida traída desde lejos. Después las caravanas ponían en marcha las partes que no se quedaban en la ciudad. Paseándose por el puerto echó un vistazo a un gigantesco barco que acababa de atracar y que estaba siendo descargado por marineros rudos, fuertes y bastante sucios que jadeaban aupando las enormes cajas de madera de las que salían sonidos animales. Se preguntó si los reyes seguirían tolerando el comercio de personas como todavía lo hacían las regiones más al este del mar. Siguiendo su camino esta vez se adentró hacia el centro de la ciudad mezclándose con la multitud que aprovechaba que el sol aún no había empezado a calentar con toda la fuerza del mediodía.

Posó la mano izquierda en la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba colgando del cinturón y pensó que debía encontrar una herrería, pues tras su paso por la guerra de Lescripvain su arma necesitaba un ligero apaño y refuerzo. Para su suerte no tuvo que buscar demasiado pues en una de las calles encontró lo que buscaba. Por las ventanas e incluso por la puerta cerrada se escapaba un fuerte calentor que seguramente saldría de los fuegos del horno. Asió el pomo de hierro labrado y abrió la puerta, una bocanada de aire caliente hizo graznar a su pájaro, que aleteó y por poco no suelta el sombrero que llevaba en el pico.

El interior de la herrería era solamente iluminado por la luz de las ventanas y el fuego del horno que chisporroteaba soltando virutas naranjas. Entró y cerró la puerta de nuevo, lo cual no pareció importunar a la única persona que estaba muy concentrada golpeando el hierro incandescente sobre el yunque. El Cuervo se le quedó mirando y esperando que advirtiese su presencia pero el afanado herrero ni se inmutó, chascando la lengua movió un poco el hombro sobre el que reposaba su mascota y ésta soltó el sombrero del pico directo hacia su mano y graznó con fuerza. El estridente ruido surtió efecto y alertó al herrero, que por fin levantó la vista de su faena y le miró. Era un hombre joven, sus rasgos faciales así lo decían, tenía la frente perlada de sudor y alguna mancha de tizne en las mejillas.

-Buenos días, lo lamento, con el ruido del martillo no le he oído llegar.—saludó disculpándose, dejó las herramientas sobre el yunque y se limpió las manos con un trapo que tenía por allí colgado. El fuego volvió a chisporrotear y dio un matiz muy especial a sus brillantes ojos de oro.—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Necesito que me arreglen la espada.—dijo el otro sin más descolgándosela con funda y todo de su cinturón. El herrero se acercó a él y el mercenario observó que a pesar de ser joven era tan alto como él, con el físico musculado propio de los herreros. Le tendió la espada y el otro la desenvainó con cuidado observándola a contraluz.

-Buen acero, aunque algo gastado.

-Le doy bastante uso.

-Se nota.—bromeó—Bien, arreglarla no supondrá ningún problema y...

El herrero se dobló por la mitad hacia delante cuando una enorme mano apareció de improviso a su espalda y le arreó un buen golpe en la cabeza. Un hombre tremendamente corpulento y fuerte gruñía y resoplaba haciendo vibrar su espesa barba gris.

-¿¡Intentando otra vez quedarte con mi puesto de jefe!?—bramó con un vozarrón que hizo que el cuervo pegase saltos en el hombro de su dueño—¡No te puedo dejar sólo ni diez minutos, mequetrefe!

-No estaba haciendo nada, viejo...—se queja adolorido el joven sujetándose la cabeza con las manos y agitando la diminuta coleta baja que sujetaba algunos mechones de cabello. El hombretón soltó un bufido y clavó la mirada en el mercenario mirándole de pies a cabeza sin un ápice de disimulo.

-He podido oír que quiere arreglar su espada.—le asintió—Bien, no encontrará una herrería en toda la ciudad en la que lo hagan mejor que aquí—le quitó la espada al otro y la sujetó como si de un palillo de dientes se tratase—porque somos la única. Malditos comerciantes ¡acaban con la artesanía por ese endiablado trueque de los...!

-Disculpe—le interrumpe el Cuervo—lamento pararle en su soliloquio de protesta pero necesito mi espada arreglada cuanto antes.

-Ya, ya. Todos los soldados dicen lo mismo.—le devuelve la espada al otro herrero—Ponla en su lugar Claude.—el joven asiente aún sobándose la cabeza, agarra el objeto y desaparece hacia el interior del lugar—En tres días la tendrá lista ¿podrá sobrevivir hasta entonces?—preguntó con sorna.

-Siempre voy armado.—contestó recalcando el adverbio. El hombretón se rió.

_-_Está bien, veremos si es verdad.

-¿Es una amenaza?—preguntó armándose con sus feroces ojos rojizos y el movimiento de alas de su pájaro.

-No de mi parte.—contestó sin amedrentarse y moviendo de un lado a otro la barbilla como si mascara—Pero los que son como usted no han acabado bien en esta ciudad; oh vamos, no se haga el sorprendido, sé lo que es, uno de los mercenarios que los reyes contratan para tratar de cazar al famoso rey de los gitanos. Pero le diré una cosa—se adelantó a sus palabras—ese rey es astuto como un zorro y escurridizo como una liebre. Huele el peligro a kilómetros y se esconde o bien prepara una trampa para ser él quien cace a su enemigo.

-¿Cómo la vez anterior, no?

-Exacto. Ándese con ojo hasta que mi ayudante le termine su juguete.—advirtió señalándole con el dedo índice, el Cuervo ni se inmutó.

-Con el escándalo que ha montado creí que iba a ser usted el que arreglase mi espada.

-No.—volvió a reír—Mi muchacho se encargará de eso; no se preocupe, lo que mejor se le da en este mundo son las espadas. Lleva años reparándolas y hasta fabricándolas, podría decirse que ese tema se le da incluso un poquito mejor que a mi.—estalló en sonoras carcajadas, el Cuervo suspiró y rodó los ojos con hastío.

-Está bien.—dijo fastidiado—Y ya que estamos dígame una posada que esté por el centro de la ciudad.

-Oh, eso es fácil. Siga el camino hasta la plaza y allí encontrará "La Mansión". No se deje engañar por el nombre porque de mansión no tiene ni las tablas—bromea—pero es un sitio decente y con una dueña _tremenda._

-Entiendo.—contestó con desgana dando sentido al tono del adjetivo—Entonces en tres días volveré.

-Ajá.—asiente el maestro herrero—Serán veinte piezas de plata, ser el exclusivo de una ciudad tiene su precio.

A esto el mercenario no contestó y salió por la puerta sin despedirse si quiera. Cuando la madera volvió a su sitio el herrero soltó aire por la nariz y se dio la vuelta encontrándose a su pupilo.

-Menudo pájaro ¿eh?

-¿Lo dices por el hombre o por el que tenía las plumas?—le responde el joven con guasa.

-Por los dos. Su llegada va a traer revuelo a la ciudad, ya lo verás, y si no tiempo al tiempo.

-Es un personaje curioso, sin duda. ¿Crees que se trata del famoso 'Cuervo'?

-Podría ser. Seguro que mañana ya lo sabremos, por lo pronto ponte a trabajar si no quieres que te arree otro mamporro.

Oris estaba construida en círculo, cuyo centro, antiguamente, era la plaza del templo pero a medida que la ciudad creció la nueva plaza comercial sustituyó a la del templo como kilómetro cero. De ella emanaban todos los caminos que recorrían la ciudad, divididos en calles, callejas y callejones de intrincado recorrido para los forasteros. Los que ya la conocían sabían que debían guiarse por la cúspide del palacio o por el campanario del templo, los dos únicos edificios que sobresalían a más altura del resto.

Crook, el cuervo de El Cuervo, valga la redundancia, graznó cuando divisó la posada llamada 'La Mansión', casi al centro del círculo que era la plaza central a esas horas llena. El mercenario le acarició la cabeza y el animal se restregó contra la mano de su amo; recordó cuando le encontró siendo un polluelo caído del nido que también se despeñó del árbol, Crook fue el único polluelo que sobrevivió a la caída, sus hermanos no tuvieron tanta suerte. Le cuidó y alimentó y el ave fue cogiéndole aprecio, entonces él se encargó de adiestrarlo. El cuervo resultó ser una magnífica mascota pues además de ser inteligente era como tener dos ojos y oídos más.

Ambos entraron a la posada que además tenía taberna y se dirigieron a la barra. Una mujer de cabello negro en grandes espirales y un ostentoso pero más bien pequeño tocado en un lado de la cabeza estaba tras ella. Iba bastante maquillada y mostraba un generoso escote por encima del ceñido corpiño.

-Bienvenido forastero.—le saludó seductora apoyándose en la barra para recalcar bien sus dos redondos atributos—¿En qué puedo servir a un hombre tan bien plantado?

-¡Beast! ¡Deja de ligar y sírveme una jarra de cerveza negra!—vociferó un hombre que recién se acababa de sentar en la barra—Además si te buscas el amante soldado, o peor mercanario, no te durará mucho, te lo aseguro.—hace gestos con la mano denotando cantidad—Un buen puñado como él he enterrado ya, si lo sabré yo.

-¡Aagh! Eres de lo peor sepulturero de pacotilla, no sé ni por qué te sigo dejando entrar.—protestó la mujer llenando una jarra de cerveza y lanzándosela.

-Porque me tienes aprecio.—sonrió el hombre de cabellos grises que en la cara tenía viejas cicatrices e iba vestido con ropajes oscuros y un destartalado sombrero.—Un brindis por ti soldado forastero ¡porque no tenga que enterrarte pronto!

El lugar pronto secundó su brindis, la mujer a la que llamaron Beast rodó los ojos y le lanzó también un cuenco lleno de nueces peladas, cuenco que Crook interceptó al vuelo llevándose en el pico una buena parte de las mismas. El ojirrojo sonrió y recordó también por qué decidió llamarle Crook, porque era un auténtico tramposo y aprovechado.

-Necesito una habitación.—se dirigió a la mujer.

-Has venido al sitio idóneo aunque si eres quién creo que eres habría sido más inteligente de tu parte quedarte a resguardo en el castillo.

-En esta ciudad vuelan las noticias, pero yo no soy el que tiene que esconderse ¿tenéis habitaciones libres o no?

-Sí, sí, que susceptible.—protestó—Te daré una de las de arriba, así tu amiguito emplumado podrá graznar sin causar mucho revuelo.—Crook se tragó una nuez.

-Bien, pero antes de eso necesito algo de información y las posadas son un buen punto para informarse.—dijo sentándose también a la barra, su ave saltó de su hombro y también se posó en la madera del mueble sin perder de vista el cuenco con las nueces que quedaban.

-Mírale si hasta parece listo.

-Undertaker...—avisó la mujer al hombre de las cicatrices cuando el ojirrojo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué?—preguntó como si no fuera con él—No es tan fiero el león como lo pintan ni el cuervo—agarra de un manotazo el cuenco poniéndolo a resguardo antes de que Crook se acerque más a él dando saltitos—tan pájaro de mal agüero.

-Y siendo usted el sepulturero me imagino que sabrá bien lo que pasa por los alrededores.—el peligris se rió.

-Sé mejor lo que les ha pasado a los que acaban en mis manos. Vaya con cuidado Cuervo,—le dijo mirándole por debajo de su gran flequillo, por donde continuaba la cicatriz y se distinguían un par de brillantes ojos verdes algo amarillentos—la ciudad ya sabe quién es usted y que está aquí. Y por supuesto a quien busca también lo sabrá ¿cree usted que se quedará sin hacer nada si comienza a revolotear de un lado para otro? Si lo desea puedo contarle el final de su antecesor.

-Hágalo.—ordenó más que pidió mientras la mujer le servía también una jarra de cerveza.

-Pues verá—comenzó tras dar un buen trago a su bebida y meterse un puñado de frutos secos en la boca—acabó muerto, muerto, muerto.

-Eso ya lo sé.—refunfuñó—Vi la caja que llegó a palacio.—Beast puso cara de asco—¿Fue el mismo rey de los gitanos quién lo mató?

-Claro que no. De eliminar a los moscones se encarga 'Smiley'.—a pesar de lo poco serio que sonaba el nombre un murmullo recorrió la taberna y a la propietaria un escalofrío.

-Smiley...—repitió el pelinegro, ya eran dos veces que le mencionaban ese ridículo mote.

-El asesino del rey.—dijo Beast a media voz—Podría decirse que es el primer oficial del rey de los gitanos, su guardaespaldas y protector, como lo es Charles Grey de su majestad el rey Alberth.—el mercenario se acordó del hombre joven que proclamó el discurso esa mañana.

-Un guerrero nato donde los haya.—prosiguió el peligris—Él se encarga de sacarle la basura al rey de los gitanos. Fue él quién mató a vuestro predecesor y debo decir que con bastante saña, seguramente para advertir al próximo de lo que sucedería si volvía a acercarse tanto a Charivari.

-¿Charivari?

-El mítico reino laberíntico en el que los gitanos tienen su guarida.—volvió a contestar Beast—Al parecer ese hombre estuvo a un paso de entrar en él.

-Entonces no será tan mítico.—rebatió el ojirrojo mientras su cuervo intentaba quitarle alguna nuez al sepulturero.

-Claro que no.—dijo el peligris tras reír—Lo único mítico de él es su dificultad de encuentro y acceso, prácticamente imposible a no ser que seas gitano y créame que si intenta usar a uno de ellos para entrar su rey enviará a su perro de presa a atacar. Y por muy bueno que sea no creo que quiera enfrentarse a Smiley.

-Me he enfrentado a cosas peores.

-Seguramente, aún así tenga cuidado.—pidió la mujer—Lo que se oye de ese hombre no es nada tranquilizador.

-¿Y qué se oye?

-Que maneja tres armas a la vez.

-Que camina en la oscuridad como si fuera parte de ella.

-Que porta un antifaz carmesí sobre la cara y tiene una sonrisa plagada de dientes afilados como los de un Masto-tiburón.

-Y que el pelo se le tiñó de rojo con la sangre del primer hombre al que mató.

Dijeron en retahíla unas cuantas voces de la taberna. El Cuervo se acarició la barbilla, se acabó la cerveza de un trago y se levantó, su mascota le graznó al sepulturero y voló a su hombro.

-Entonces si me topo con un hombre rojo sabré que tengo que matarlo antes de que él lo intente conmigo. ¿Le importaría darme la llave de la habitación? Me vendría bien descansar.

-Cla-Claro.—dijo Beast saliendo de detrás de la barra y poniéndose delante de él para guiarle.

-_¡Gallinas!_—graznó Crook antes de desaparecer por la puerta que llevaba a la posada con una voz tan estridente que sobresaltó a más de uno de los presentes e hizo reír a carcajada limpia al sepulturero.

Conforme caminaban el Cuervo se fijó en que la pierna izquierda de Beast era ortopédica, razón por la cual ella cojeaba ligeramente. La mujer pareció notar su mirada pero no dijo nada, le tendió la llave y le indicó que subiera por las escaleras.

-Si necesita medicinas o remedios vaya a ver al doctor Spears.—le llamó antes de que subiera—Él arregló mi pierna tras el accidente que tuve con un carromato, es un médico excelente además de un buen hombre. O puede pasarse por la herboristería, allí tienen todo tipo de plantas medicinales.

El hombre pestañeó en asentimiento y se perdió escaleras arriba, la mujer suspiró y se acomodó tras la oreja un mechón de cabello, después cogió la polvera de su bolsillo y se retocó el maquillaje.

El Cuervo subió hasta la última de las tres plantas de la posada y echó mano de la llave que la mujer le había dado de la habitación al final del pasillo. Entró. Una habitación común, aunque por lo menos estaba limpia y ordenada; en sitios peores había llegado a meterse así que éste no estaba nada mal. Crook voló desde su hombro al perchero de pie que estaba a un lado de la ventana, al otro lado estaba la cama y enfrente una cajonera. Cerró la puerta y echó la llave, no fuera a ser que a la dueña le diese por hacerle una visita nocturna; quizás otro día no le hubiese importado que se escurriese entre las sábanas pero hoy había sido un día horriblemente agotador y él ya había escuchado suficientes sandeces juntas.

Crook metió el pico en sus alas y se las limpió con esmero, él se echó sobre la cama mirando al techo y frunció el ceño.

-Smiley...—masculló—el rey de los gitanos, la corona de Orichalcum, Charivari...Bah, la guerra era menos complicada.

Bostezó, el sol ya estaba casi escondido y aunque no era muy tarde, cerró los párpados y se durmió. Crook le miró ladeando la cabeza pero él también se acomodó en el perchero y se quedó en silencio.

Debía ser casi medianoche, a juzgar por la posición de la luna, cuando se oyó un estallido de cristales y algo cayó en el suelo de la habitación. El mercenario se despertó y de una voltereta se puso de pie, su cuervo también abrió los ojos graznando del susto.

-¡Crook, por la ventana, persigue!—ordenó, el pájaro se coló por el hueco roto y salió volando a la calle. Respiró más tranquilo y recogió el objeto volador del suelo al constatar que no se trataba de un explosivo. Era una piedra, un guijarro de buen tamaño de esos que se encontraban con facilidad en el puerto, e iba envuelta en un papel arrugado. Se acercó a la ventana rota y miró a la calle, desierta, no había ni un alma vagando por ella; sólo esperó que Crook pillase o por lo menos viese a quien había lanzado el proyectil. Separó la piedra del papel y lo alisó para leerlo.

"_El Rey de los gitanos saluda a El Cuervo." _

Volvió a leerlo un par de veces. ¿Esto qué era, una broma? ¿Ese rey le había mandado una nota como a una vulgar doncella le envía cartas su enamorado de manera anónima? Estrujó el papel en su mano y gruñó de enfado, vio regresar a su mascota volando y abrió la ventana consiguiendo que más cristales cayesen al suelo. Extendió el brazo izquierdo y el cuervo se posó en él, pero para su sorpresa volvía con las patas y el pico vacíos.

-¿Y bien?—le preguntó imperioso—¿¡Nada!?

-_¡Nada, nada!—_le contestó.

-¡Siempre hay algo, siempre me has traído algo! ¡No has mirado bien!—le reprendió.

-¡_Nada!—_volvió a graznar esta vez con enfado.

Ambos se cruzaron sonidos de enfado y volvieron cada uno a su posición inicial, uno más refunfuñón que el otro pensando que tendría que pagar él por el roto de la ventana cuando ni si quiera había sido quién lo había hecho.

Despertaron igual de cabreados y cada uno bajó abajo por un camino distinto, el humano por las escaleras y el animal por la ventana. Con lo que no contaron fue con que llegarían al mismo tiempo y por inercia se acomodarían uno al lado del otro. El cuervo se hizo el ofendido de más y le giró la cabeza a su amo alejándose de él unos cuantos centímetros a base de saltitos.

-¿Ha discutido con su pájaro?—preguntó Beast recién maquillada y llevando varias jarras con agua y leche de cabra.

-Más o menos.—respondió el mercenario—Alguien "nos asaltó" en mitad de la noche.—la mujer pareció asustarse.

-¡Dioses! ¡Cuanto lo lamento, no pensé que pudiera pasarles algo! ¿Se encuentran bien?—el Cuervo le asintió para calmarla.

-Aunque me temo que habrá que reparar su ventana. Este papel fue lo que me llegó junto con una piedra.—dijo tendiéndole el escrito, ella lo cogió curiosa y lo leyó con detenimiento. Su gesto de horror aumentó y se le sumó un blanco cera por su cara.

-Sabe que estáis aquí...—dijo a media voz.—Sabe quién sois y por qué habéis venido, y os ha desafiado abiertamente...

-¡Beast! ¡Mueve tus preciosas posaderas y tráeme el desayuno antes de que muera de hambre!—llamó uno de sus clientes con un bruto acento.

-¿Qué vais a hacer?—preguntó en un susurro acercándose a él y pasando de los reclamos del otro.

-Lo mismo que pensaba hacer ayer, buscarle. Ahora ya sé que tiene espías por todas partes—la mira a los ojos—, vos misma podríais ser una.

-¿C-c-cómo decís?—se azoró ella con evidente susto.

-Tranquila, aún no he dicho que lo seáis—se levanta y por poco una empleada no se choca con él—, aunque deberíais rezar por no serlo.—continua mientras coge de la bandeja que la empleada transportaba unas cuantas viandas de desayuno que ya no van a llegar a las mesas—Recordadme que os pague el desperfecto de la ventana y el desayuno. Vamos Crook.

¡_Craak! _Graznó el cuervo echando a volar y arrebatando él también algo de la bandeja a la pobre empleada que manoteó al verle venir pero sin lograr que no se llevase algo. Beast respiró agitada y se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de controlar sus desenfrenados latidos.

-¡Beast, mujer! ¡El desayuno!

-¡Aprende a decir por favor y después ladras!—le gritó de vuelta ya recompuesta.

El Cuervo salió a la calle y entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse al brillante sol que le dio de lleno . Agradeció haberse dejado la capa y el sombrero en la habitación porque además de molestar eran un ingrediente perfecto para llamar más la atención; claro que su vestimenta completamente oscura y su apariencia física tampoco ayudaban demasiado. Crook observaba desde el hombro de su amo como las jovencitas que iban de acá para allá haciendo recados o simplemente charlando observaban de reojo a su amo y soltaban risillas entre cuchicheos. El cuervo no entendía a qué se debía esa extraña actitud humana; él sabía reconocer cuando era un enemigo que quería hacer daño a su amo pero ante esas raras conductas vergonzosas a la vez que algo maquinantes le desconcertaban ¿Acaso esas humanas pretendían emboscarles? ¿O es que acaso tramaban algo y querían decirlo? No, espera, eso no sonaba muy inteligente. En sus cavilaciones de pájaro andaba metido cuando una ramita azotó su pico y él se agitó, su amo se rió con esa media risa grave que tenía, le graznó ofendido.

-Bienvenido.—saludó una joven que llevaba una planta carnívora en las manos. El cuervo miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su amo se había metido en una tienda llena de plantas que tenía una extraña mezcla de aromas en el ambiente.—¿En qué puedo servirle? Tenemos todo tipo de plantas y remedios naturales además de fragancias y...

-Sólo necesito unas cuántas plantas.—la cortó el hombre, la planta atrapó una mosca. La joven le miró sin expresión pero asintió. Era una chica más bien menuda y delgada, sus rasgos eran claramente orientales pero ella no tenía ni una pizca de acento. Tenía el pelo oscuro recogido en dos moños y alguna trenza suelta y sus ojos brillantes como monedas de oro eran grandes y calmados.

-¿Y cuáles son?—preguntó mirándole a él primero y luego a Crook, que ladeó la cabeza varias veces mirándola con curiosidad. El ojirrojo rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y le sacó una lista que llevaba elaborada desde hacía mucho tiempo, pues siempre usaba las mismas plantas. La joven la cogió y sin decir ni media se puso a buscar por toda la herboristería. Otra mujer, de aspecto más adulto, asomó también aunque cargada de petunias, se fijó en él y sonrió afable.

-Bienvenido señor. ¿Lan Mao ya le está atendiendo?

El Cuervo le echó un vistazo a la joven y asintió, la mujer de afable sonrisa y largo cabello castaño volvió a sonreír ampliamente. La otra volvió y fue depositando cosas en la mesa, todo frascos pequeños, la más mayor le echó un vistazo a la lista y puso gesto de asombro.

-Vaya, ¿es usted soldado?

-¿Tanto se me nota?

-Lo digo porque estas plantas las adquieren mayormente los soldados.—dijo riéndose—Plantas medicinales y también algunas que contienen agentes tóxicos como esporas paralizantes. Muy útiles en la guerra. A no ser que sea usted ladrón.—bromeó.

-No lo soy.—respondió secamente mientras Lan Mao preparaba la cuenta de los artículos. Ninguno se fijó en que alguien más había entrado hasta que se puso al lado de ellos y comenzó a hablar con alegre voz.

-¡Paula querida tráeme alguna de tus flores olorosas que tengo una función que dar!

-¡Grell! Ay, si no fuera porque ya estamos acostumbradas a tus silenciosas entradas un día acabaríamos muertas del susto.—rió la nombrada Paula.

El Cuervo miró de pies a cabeza al extraño que recién acababa de aparecer. Un hombre de largo cabello castaño atado en una lazada baja que sonreía mucho. Iba vestido con camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros que se unían por un fajín de color bermellón. El ojirrojo arrugó el entrecejo ante semejante tipo; seguramente uno de esos bohemios que proclamaban hacer arte cuando de artista no tenían ni la planta. El hombre le miró de arriba a abajo y luego sonrió con simpatía

-Nunca le había visto por aquí.

-Estoy de paso.—le contestó secamente.

-¿Ah sí?

-Oh vamos Grell, no seas cotilla y no empieces con uno de tus interrogatorios.—le regañó graciosamente Paula—A ver dime ¿qué flor quieres?

-Es una historia trágica así que quiero un olor endulzante pero grave.—caviló con toques dramáticos.

-¿Qué te parecen unas lavandas? Están recién cortadas.—propuso, al castaño se le iluminó la cara y los ojos verdes aceituna.

-¡Perfectas!

-Aquí tiene lo que pidió.—interrumpió Lan Mao tendiéndole al ojirrojo una bolsa con todas las plantas—Son cinco monedas de bronce.

El Cuervo echó mano de la bolsa de cuero que llevaba colgada del cinturón y sacó las monedas que la chica le había pedido. Ella las cogió seria y marchó a guardarlas.

-Ya que es usted forastero y está de paso le invito a verme actuar frente al templo de los supremos dioses.—le dijo el castaño volviendo a sonreír—Es todo un espectáculo, se lo aseguro.

-No gracias. No tengo tiempo de ver números cirquenses.—rechazó, el otro hombre no supo qué cara poner pero se recompuso y volvió a sonreír.

-Oh vamos, insisto. A todo el mundo le gusta. Además frente al templo se reúne mucha gente y luego puede tener la oportunidad de visitarlo antes de que se caiga a pedazos.

-¡Grell!—regañó Paula por su inminente ofensa a los dioses. El Cuervo le miró inexpresivo pero pensó que quizás pasarse por ese lugar no fuera tan mala idea, le asintió y el otro ensanchó su sonrisa.

-No se arrepentirá.

El Cuervo cogió la bolsa con su pedido y se marchó del lugar. Grell suspiró y volvió a pedir las lavandas pero Lan Mao ya venía con ellas.

-Gracias preciosa. Y alegra esa cara de funeral, tan feo no era.—bromea.

-No me gusta.—dijo la chica.

-Lan...—dijo Paula con voz suave.

-No me gusta.—repitió ella—Cada vez que alguien como él viene a Oris pasa algo malo.

-Hm, en eso llevas razón.—caviló Grell acariciándose la barbilla y mirando en dirección a la puerta—Mercenarios como él...nunca han sido muy bien recibidos en la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Primer capítulo UP! Mira que no me gusta (incluso me da algo de coraje conmigo misma) pero voy a tener que hacer algo de OOC con algún personaje para que la historia quede bien. ¡ah, una duda? ¿Lemmon sí o lemmon? xD

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Action is eloquence_._

_William Shakespeare_

El Cuervo dio otra vuelta por Oris y se detuvo bajo las escalinatas del templo de los supremos dioses. Construido hace centurias las grietas y desperfectos rompían la estética de la fachada de granito pulido. En la fachada, en el friso, cada dinastía que había gobernado Oris mandó tallar el blasón de su casa. Desde la serpiente que mordía la calavera de los fundadores de la ciudad, cuyo nombre ya se perdió, hasta el unicornio bicéfalo de los Casterly que daba la espalda al eclipse rojo de los Vallar.

Tomó asiento bajo una columna y se apoyó en ella, Crook se posó en su rodilla y le miró ladeando su emplumada cabeza, su amo le acarició.

-Siento lo de anoche Crook.

_-Siento._

_-_Tal parece que vamos a tener que abrir bien los ojos, esta ciudad tiene los suyos propios.—observa a su alrededor, la gente iba y venía pero otros se detenían por ahí cerca y se quedaban esperando—Parece que ese hombre ya tiene a la gente acostumbrada a los espectáculos.—Crook observó también—Ya veremos con lo que nos sale.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después llegó ese tal Grell arrastrando una especie de pequeña carroza pintada de chillones colores. La detuvo y él entró por una puerta lateral tapada con una cortina bermeja. El Cuervo se levantó de su asiento y se metió entre la multitud antes de que no quedase demasiado sitio, aunque claro siendo él bastante alto no tenía problemas de visibilidad. Los niños se pusieron delante y tomaron asiento, los mayores permanecieron atrás y de pie.

Unas luces empezaron a verse dentro del vehículo y entonces las cortinas de las ventanas se descorrieron revelando un hueco parecido al escenario de un teatro de marionetas. Se oyó la voz del pelirrojo entonando una coral y en ese momento sonaron las campanas del templo anunciando mediodía.

-Escuchad ¿son preciosas no?—preguntó Grell apareciendo de repente—Hay tanto sonidos coloridos, tantos rumores cambiantes, porque sabéis que ellas no tañen por sí mismas.

-"_¿Ah no?_"—le preguntó una marioneta de guante que llevaba puesta en la mano, un gracioso arlequín con sombrero de cascabeles.

-No Duende. Allí arriba—dijo señalando hacia el tejado del templo—allá en los sombríos campanarios, habitan los misteriosos campaneros ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas?

_-"¿Quiénes?"_

_-_¿Qué son?

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-_¿Cómo llegaron hasta allí?

-"¿_Cómo_?"

-¡Chitón!—paró Grell dándole con una pequeña vara en la cabeza a su marioneta, los niños se rieron y el muñeco se sobó la cabeza. El Cuervo rodó los ojos.—Yo os lo contaré; son historias...que hablan de hombres...y de monstruos.

Tal vez fue el tono que usó el pelirrojo o la brisa siniestra que se metió en el carromato cuando descorrió una segunda cortina que tenía a la espalda, pero el caso es que los niños y hasta los adultos se contrajeron un poco pero echándose para adelante. El olor de las lavandas impregnó el ambiente y el pelirrojo desapareció dejando a la vista un panel decorado, nuevas marionetas de dedo comenzaron a moverse por él mientras la voz del pelirrojo seguía relatando.

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos, muchísimos años, antes de que incluso Oris fuera llamada por ese nombre, existía un reino diferente. Y como todos los reinos tenía una princesa. Una bonita y joven princesa que desde bebé ya estaba prometida con el descendiente de una familia noble. Lamentablemente la pobre princesita no amaba a su prometido, ya que además de haberle visto apenas un par de veces, éste era unas décadas mayor que ella y no resultaba nada amigable. Así que todas las noches, cuando la guardia se relevaba y la seguridad descendía unos instantes, ella salía del castillo y se dirigía con pies veloces hacia el templo. Allí, en un lado de la pared había una piedra blanca y picuda que ella cogía y con la cual golpeaba tres veces la pared repitiendo siempre lo mismo: "Un, dos, tres. Toca la pared." Entonces un hueco invisible se abría y aparecía una figura extraña portando una pequeña antorcha que la guiaba hasta lo alto del templo.

» Allí residía el mayor secreto de la princesita. Su amigo, o mejor dicho amigos, Bir Araya. Aunque eran dos personas casi contaban como una pues el cuerpo los unía. Bir y Araya eran siameses, un extraño fenómeno no visto muy a menudo, unidos por la cadera habían sido abandonados de niños y recogidos por el sacerdote del templo y conocieron a la princesa una vez que ésta se aventureó por el templo y llegó hasta el campanario. —el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y carraspeó.—Pero esa ya es otra historia. El caso es que los hermanos escuchaban noche tras noche los llantos de la chica y la consolaban como podían. Pero el fatal día del enlace se aproximaba y la noche antes, en medio de la fiesta, la princesa escapó y fue hasta sus confidentes, sin saber que un guardia la siguió al verla marchar en sigilo. Desesperada y hundida la princesa se sentó en el borde del mirador y suplicó a sus amigos que acabasen con su sufrimiento empujándola al vacío.

» Se negaron una y mil veces, pues ellos la amaban con todo su corazón, pero ella sonrió, los abrazó y los besó amorosamente cogiendo sus manos y haciendo ella misma que la dejasen caer. El guardia que siguió a la princesa y que no pudo entrar al templo la vio caer y dio la voz de alarma. Bir Araya fueron acusados de asesinato y ejecutados pero incluso hoy en día se los puede ver merodeando la torre y tocando las campanas a destiempo en honor de su amada princesa.

Sonrió enigmático y las campanas redoblaron haciendo que la gente volviese a mirar hacia arriba, se oyeron los primeros aplausos y el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia tan exagerada que por poco no toca el suelo con la frente. El Cuervo ni movió las manos y simplemente alzó la cabeza de cansinidad.

-No se decepcione, tienes historias mejores.

_-¡Craack!_

Crook se sobresaltó y su amo casi echa mano del cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón.

-Oh, perdón ¿he asustado a vuestro pájaro?—el mercenario suspiró cuando reconoció al joven herrero a su lado, con dos dedos le dio un golpecito en el pico a Crook por darle esos sustos.

-Últimamente no está en sus mejores facultades.—su mascota graznó ofendida, tanto a él como al herrero.

-Lo siento cuervecito.—le dijo al pájaro, en su mano llevaba maíz seco que le tendió. Crook le miró varias veces con desconfianza pero finalmente se bajó del hombro de su amo y se posó en el brazo del otro. El Cuervo alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Tenéis suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Crook no se suele posar en nadie más que en mi salvo para intentar sacarle los ojos.—dijo con total naturalidad, sin embargo el otro no pareció inmutarse.

-Será porque es un cuervo fiel que se preocupa de su amo.

-Ya.—dijo para sí mismo—¿No tendríais que estar arreglando mi espada?

-No os preocupéis por vuestra espada, la tendréis lista pasado mañana como acordásteis con mi maestro.—le tranquilizó acariciando con un dedo a Crook desde la cabeza hasta el lomo, el animal se agitó un poco como si tuviera cosquillas—Antes por poco no saca el cuchillo que lleva en el cinturón, así que doy por hecho que no va desarmado e indefenso. Si además sumamos el otro cuchillo que lleva en la bota izquierda, el lanzador de agujas de su muñeca izquierda y el cable extensor de la otra creo que no le irá mal.

El Cuervo intentó mantenerse inexpresivo pero no pudo evitar poner cierta cara de estupefacción e incredulidad. El herrero había visto más de la mitad de las armas que llevaba repartidas por el cuerpo, y éstas no estaban a simple vista. Le miró y el otro le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole misterioso.

-Claude.—llamó alguien. Un hombre castaño y con gafas aguardaba a un par de metros.

-Mis disculpas, he de irme, y no os preocupéis. Sé guardar secretos.—le dijo a modo de despedida. Crook voló de su brazo y volvió con su amo, que dio media vuelta y se alejó; no sin mirar de reojo hacia atrás y volver a mirar al joven herrero reunirse con el otro hombre. Crook apenas dejó escapar un sonido sordo y el humano asintió al ver al de gafas regañar al otro.

Se adentró otra vez en la ciudad y anduvo cavilando en qué parte conseguir alguna pista para encontrar a ese rey. Levantó la vista hacia palacio y pensó en hablar con los guardias. Alguno de los que hacía la guardia nocturna tuvo que ver algo cuando la caja de su antecesor llegó a palacio. Movió su hombro para que Crook volase y se encaminó al castillo.

El cuervo llegó antes que él y se elevó varios metros más hasta posarse sobre el pórtico de la puerta, se quedó al filo y miró hacia abajo. El mercenario llegó junto a los guardias y éstos le saludaron con firmeza de soldado.

-Bienvenido Cuervo ¿qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito hablar con los guardias que hacen el turno de noche.

Los guardias se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

-Claro, si me acompaña le guiaré hasta ellos, acaban de llegar.—le dijo uno de ellos. El pelinegro asintió y le siguió hasta los barracones donde los soldados de su majestad se alistaban y guardaban sus uniformes. El guardia entró primero seguido del Cuervo, los hombres que había dentro se los quedaron mirando con evidente sorpresa.

-Muchachos, muchachos.–—les calmó el que acompañaba al mercenario—El Cuervo necesita...

-Hablar con los que hagáis el turno de noche.—le atajó el otro dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Los guardias se miraron entre ellos y cuatro de ellos se levantaron.

-Nosotros somos cuatro de los diez que hacen el turno de noche.—dijo uno.

-¿Y el resto?

-No tardarán en llegar. Desde que usted llegó ayer a Oris el rey Alberth ha doblado la seguridad. No se fía de que el rey de los gitanos le busque aquí o quiera advertirles de que no se anda con chiquitas.

El Cuervo pone gesto pensativo, seguramente el rey Alberth no se había enterado aún de que el rey de los gitanos ya había dado con él. Apenas cinco minutos después llegaron el resto de guardias nocturnos, el pelinegro aguardó pacientemente a que se pusieran el uniforme y cogieran las armas; tras eso salió fuera de los barracones con todos ellos. Los guardias se pusieron en fila frente a él como si les fuera a pasar revista.

-Iré directamente al grano. Necesito saber quiénes de los que hay aquí vieron algo la noche en que llegó la caja con los restos de "mi antecesor".

Los guardias intercambiaron miradas y murmuraron entre ellos, el mercenario frunció ligeramente el ceño y carraspeó. Volvieron a ponerse firmes.

-Vamos. No tengo todo el maldito día.

-Verá Cuervo...los únicos que pudieron ver algo fueron Caesar y Alcázabar, pero...

-¿Pero qué?

-Están muertos.

-...—"_Maldición" _gruñó para sus adentros—¿Asesinados?—los hombres asintieron.

-Alcázabar era nuestro anterior capitán, estaba en el pórtico haciendo guardia con Caesar esa noche. El resto patrullábamos las inmediaciones de palacio.

-¿Y dentro no había guardias?

-En las puertas de los aposentos y en la cámara del oro. De noche su majestad prefiere que hayamos más fuera que dentro.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Seguro que fue él.—masculló con rabia otro guardia apretando su lanza—Seguro que fue Smiley, ese maldito diablo de rojo.

-Me están entrando ganas de conocer a ese tipo de tantas veces que le oigo nombrar.—gruñó el Cuervo—Ahora díganme qué pasó.

-El resto no vimos nada ni oímos nada. Suponemos que el atacante se cernió sobre ellos como la parca sobre su presa, abrió la puerta pequeña y entró como si nada.

-¿Cuánto tardaron en darse cuenta?

-Emm...poco tiempo, creo.

-Cuando yo pasé estaban bien—dijo uno—, pero luego a los pocos minutos volví y los encontré muertos, entonces di la voz de alarma.

-¿Qué son pocos minutos?—insistió el mercenario.

-Creo que no llegó a los cinco.

-Demasiado poco...—caviló—aunque llegar al salón del trono es fácil, salir sin ser visto otra vez es más complicado...Felicidades caballeros.

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar vivos. Me apuesto lo que quieran a que esa noche el asaltante no salió del castillo y se disfrazó de guardia o sirviente logrando pasar desapercibido.—explicó paseándose y siendo seguido por los hombres, se paró frente al pórtico—Y por la mañana en un descuido se marchó, tienen suerte de que no decidiera matar a alguno más.

-_¡Craaaaack!_

El Cuervo oyó el estridente graznido de Crook acercándose, esto le hizo dar un paso atrás para echar la vista arriba sin que el sol le diera de frente. Y tuvo suerte, de no haberlo dado una flecha le habría dado justo en la garganta como sí le dio a uno de los guardias. El mercenario dio una voltereta justo cuando otros tres disparos vinieron hacia ellos, dos flechas rebotaron en las armaduras de los guardias pero la tercera se clavó en el muslo de uno.

-¡Crook, cuidado con las flechas!

El cuervo graznó y desvió la quinta flecha que iba directa a por su amo con las patas. Los guardias se pusieron alerta y apiñados mirando en todas direcciones, pero ya parecía que el ataque había cesado. Inmediatamente auxiliaron al compañero herido y le buscaron el pulso al otro.

-Dejadlo, está muerto.—les dijo el mercenario desclavándole la flecha de un tirón.

-¡Oye tú!

-¡Cuidado con lo que haces!

Pero no les hizo caso y le desclavó la otra al herido, que gritó de dolor,cogió las del suelo y la que hubo desviado Crook. No eran flechas normales, la punta era más gruesa y más serrada que la de una flecha común, además estaba construida de un modo que fuese rápida a pesar de su tamaño. Quizá lo que también tenían de poco común era la pluma de pavo real que cada una llevaba adherida en la parte posterior. Examinándolas con más detenimiento vio que llevaban escrito algo. _"TIENES" "LOS" "DÍAS" "CONTADOS" "CUERVO",_ rezaban las flechas cada una con una palabra_. _El pelinegro no cambió su expresión pero su gélida mirada decía que estaba furioso, miró al horizonte hacia los tejados y apretó las flechas en su mano. Un pequeño graznido de Crook le hizo mirar hacia él, el ave tenía lastimada la pata izquierda de haber desviado el ataque.

-Crook ¿estás bien? Tranquilo, te curaré esa pata.—les echó un vistazo a los guardias—Lo lamento caballeros, este ataque era para mi. Infórmenle al rey de que necesita centinelas y de que no volveré por aquí a menos que sea necesario hasta que tenga la cabeza y corona de ese rey de los gitanos.

Dicho esto se marchó de allí con Crook acurrucado en su brazo. El Cuervo miraba en todas direcciones y estaba atento de cualquier movimiento. Necesitaba encontrar el consultorio para que el médico le diese algo con lo que entablillarle a su mascota la pata. Llegó a escuchar a los guardias refunfuñar y seguramente lanzarle algún perjurio por su brusquedad pero prefirió pasar de ello.

Los soldados, caballeros y guardias debían estar siempre preparados para enfrentar a la muerte y a las heridas. Él había visto muchas de las dos. Las heridas le habían tocado pero la muerte apenas le hubo rozado algunas veces; en sus pensamientos andaba perdido cuando Crook le avisó de pasarse el consultorio.

Entró y por suerte en la sala de espera no había nadie, así que tocó a la puerta de la consulta pero nadie le respondió. Bufó y asió del pomo para abrir. Depositó a Crook en la mesa, llena de papeles, y él fue derecho a los armaritos para buscar lo que necesitaba.

-¿Quién es usted?

El mercenario se giró y vio que por otra puerta anexa que había en la consulta acababa de entrar alguien. Su sorpresa fue reconocer al hombre de gafas que llamó al herrero esa mañana frente al templo. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca e iba cargado de frascos.

-¿Es usted el doctor?

-El mismo ¿pero usted quién es y qué hace entrando aquí a hurtadillas?

-Toqué a la puerta y no contestó.—explicó cerrando el armarito.

-Entiendo. Como ve vengo del almacén de coger unos cuantos remedios.—el doctor se quedó parado cuando iba a dejar las cosas en la mesa y vio a Crook—¿Es suyo el pájaro?

-Sí.—cogió a Crook—Necesito que le entablille la pata.

El doctor se ajustó las gafas y observó al cuervo, que le ladeó varias veces la cabeza.

-No soy médico de animales, sino de personas.

-Entonces deme algo con lo que entablillársela y en paz.—gruñó.

-No hace falta que se enfade.—le dice frívolo y sacando de uno de los cajones un rollo de vendas y de un frasco un depresor lingual de madera que parte por la mitad para que se adapte a la pata de Crook.—¿Quiere que se la líe yo o lo hace usted?

El Cuervo no le contesta y simplemente le coge los utensilios de las manos.

-Crook, quieto o te arranco las plumas.—le advierte cuando va a tumbarle para arreglarle la pata. El pájaro se queda quieto pero mira mal a su amo.

-¡_Culpa no!__—_grazna dos veces.

-Cállate.

-_¡Nada!_

-Que te calles. Si no estuvieras tan ciego últimamente no estaría arreglándote la pata.—espeta anudando con fuerza el vendaje a su pata. Crook chilla y se remueve echando a volar, su amo le hace un sonido parecido al de un gato.

-Antes de que se saquen los ojos mutuamente—interrumpe el médico—¿les importaría no armar tanto jaleo? Esto es un consultorio y lo que tengo en las manos puede ser explosivo así que no me alboroten.

El Cuervo pasando de las protestas de su mascota, que revolotea sin poder posarse en ningún sitio, se fija en lo que lleva el doctor en la mano. Un enorme frasco lleno de polvo lila que examinaba a contraluz.

-¿Desde cuando un médico tiene sustancias explosivas?—pregunta. El doctor le mira y vuelve a lo suyo.

-No es lo propio y no suelo tenerlas, pero esta sustancia es necesaria dentro de poco.

-¿Para qué?

-Para el Festival de los Arlequines.

-¿Qué es eso?—quiso saber—Y no me diga que un festival.

-Es que es precisamente un festival. Una fiesta que los gitanos celebran todos los años, es un día especial en que, digamos, todo el mundo puede festejar sin problema alguno de represalias. Es una tradición de Oris celebrarlo.

-¿Y los Casterly no ponen ninguna pega?

-Ninguna, por ley el Festival de los Arlequines se celebra sin impedimentos. Aunque todo el mundo sabe que los reyes no ponen pega alguna para intentar año tras año atrapar al rey de los gitanos. Pero de manera disimulada.

-¿Él estará ahí?—indagó.

-Dicen que todos los años va, pero nunca nadie le ve.—abrió el frasco y se colocó un guante con el que extrajo una brizna del polvo, lo toqueteó y frotó con los dedos y volvió a depositar en su sitio.—Perfecto.

El Cuervo se acarició la barbilla y cuando Crook pasó a su lado le agarró de la pata buena y depositó en su brazo. El ave protestó pero se acurrucó como si estuviera en su nido.

-¿Y cuando es ese festival?—preguntó como si nada, el doctor examinó el almanaque que tenía colgado tras la pared.

-Dentro de cinco días.

Una chispa cruzó los iris del mercenario. "_Tienes los días contados Cuervo." _Cinco flechas y el festival era dentro de cinco días. Eso significaba que en esos cinco días intentarían matarle o bien que lo intentarían el mismo día del Festival. Por lo que había visto hasta ahora, ese rey de los gitanos no tenía problemas en liquidar a cualquiera que estuviese a su alrededor para llegar hasta él.

-¿Piensa asistir al Festival?—le preguntó el doctor sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Usted sabe quién soy, ¿a que sí?—afirmó más que preguntó sin responderle, la cara impasible del doctor no cambió.

-Me figuro que es usted el mercenario nuevo del que se habla en la ciudad. Otro que va a intentar atrapar al rey de los gitanos.—contestó mientras abría su maletín y empezaba a echar cosas dentro—Por eso es que le he preguntado si iría al Festival, yo personalmente no se lo aconsejaría, sería un blanco fácil.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque es un día en que todo el mundo va disfrazado. Y aunque usted también lo haga—le echa un vistazo de pies a cabeza—, no creo que pase muy desapercibido.

-Nunca he necesitado disfraces y no pienso empezar a usarlos ahora.

-Como quiera, pero tenga cuidado, si yo no puedo curarle estoy seguro de que a Undertaker le encantará practicarle la autopsia.

Cerró el maletín y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le acompañase afuera. Cuando salieron el doctor le echó la llave al consultorio y se la guardó en el bolsillo, antes de partir le tendió la mano.

-Buena suerte y perdone que no me haya presentado antes como es debido.—el mercenario le aceptó el saludo—Soy el doctor William T Spears, si necesita que le cure no dude en venir a verme.

-Sé cuidarme bastante bien por mi cuenta.

-Que así siga.—dijo dándose la vuelta y echando a andar. El Cuervo le observó alejarse y luego partió él también.

Conforme avanzaba Crook emitía pequeños quejidos, así que para dejar al pájaro descansar lo que quedaba de día se encaminó a la posada. Dentro de poco, cuando el sol se ocultase, la posada volvería a llenarse de gente pidiendo la cena y alojamiento.

-Bienvenido de nuevo.—le saludó Beast cuando entró.

-¿Tiene un mapa de la ciudad?—le preguntó.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro.

-¿Le importaría prestármelo?—la mujer negó con la cabeza—Si el mapa es completo, mejor.

-Espere un momento.—le pidió mientras rebuscaba en los cajones del mostrador de la posada—Ah, aquí está, tenga.

El Cuervo cogió el rollo que la mujer le tendía y lo desplegó para echarle un rápido vistazo. Asintió conforme y se enfiló hacia las escaleras.

-Avíseme a la hora de la cena.

-Cla-claro.

Cuando llegó a su habitación echó el cerrojo y prendió dos candiles. Depositó a Crook en la almohada y desplegó el mapa en el suelo, tomó asiento en el mismo también, cruzándose de piernas, y lo observó con detenimiento. El castillo se situaba al norte de la ciudad, el puerto al este y las dos entradas a la ciudad al sur y al oeste, siendo la del sur la principal ya que era la que venía del Camino Real. Se quedó pensativo. El mercenario que contrataron anterior a él estuvo a un paso de encontrar la guarida de los gitanos y por eso le mataron.

A Oris se accedía a través de puentes levadizos que se levantaban antes de la medianoche, después de eso ya era cosa de los guardias de la muralla que cruzases el foso. Por tanto era muy poco probable que Charivari estuviese fuera de la ciudad y dentro a simple vista no estaba, lo que le llevaba a pensar que se tratase de una guarida subterránea. Lo difícil iba a ser encontrarla. Fue rincón por rincón del mapa observando con cautela pero no vio nada que le resultase raro. Se echó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró de hastío, desde la almohada Crook le miraba de soslayo. El pelinegro se levantó y recogió el mapa, lo dobló y guardó debajo del colchón. Después cogió la almohada con Crook encima y la depositó en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Voy a entrar a asearme un poco, tú vigila desde ahí que no nos manden otro 'regalito' como el de anoche.—le mandó, el cuervo graznó en asentimiento. Volvió a acomodarse sobre el mullido objeto cuando su amo desapareció por la puerta del baño y dejó su cabeza apuntando hacia la calle. La gente empezaba a recogerse y a meterse en sus casas, varias personas venían hacia la posada y entraban por la puerta de la casa de comidas. Crook le estaba cogiendo manía a esta dichosa ciudad. Desde que llegaron ayer se había peleado varias veces con su amo, les habían amenazado e intentado liquidar y para colmo le habían lastimado una pata.

Que ganas de tener vacaciones de una buena vez. Lo difícil sería convencer a su camorrista amo de que se tomase un descanso; a ese hombre le gustaba más la pelea que a él un cuenco lleno de maíz. Emitió una especie de suspiro y entonces oyó los taconeos, arrastrados de un pie, de una mujer que se acercaba a la habitación.

-Señor Cuervo, la cena se va a servir ahora.—llamó Beast desde fuera, su sombra se colaba por debajo de la puerta, esperó unos segundos y volvió a llamar—¿Señor Cuervo?

-_Craaack, craaack.__—_le respondió Crook antes de que llamase una tercera vez. La mujer pareció darse por satisfecha porque se alejó de la habitación, el cuervo volvió a suspirar.

-¿Ocurre algo Crook?—el aludido se giró a mirar a su amo recién salido del cuarto de baño. Iba secándose el pelo con una toalla y sólo llevaba los pantalones puestos.

-_¡Cena!_

-Ah, esa mujer debe haber sido a la que he oído. Bien, me vestiré y bajaremos a comer algo, seguro que tú también tienes hambre.—Crook asintió.

Minutos después ambos bajaron abajo. El lugar no estaba tan lleno como por la mañana pero también había ahora un buen número de clientes llenándose el buche. El mercenario se sentó en una mesa de las pocas que habían libres y depositó a su mascota sobre ella. Una de las empleadas se acercó a él y le dijo lo que habían preparado de cenar, el pelinegro no puso pegas y la muchacha sonrió encaminándose a la cocina.

-Gracias.—le dijo escueto cuando ella volvió y le plantó delante una bandeja con pescado en salsa, guarnición y una jarra de vino; la chica volvió a sonreír y un ligero rubor se le subió a las mejillas, después se marchó.

-Se las lleva usted de calle, Cuervo.—el hombre al que llamaban Undertaker se tomó la libertad de sentarse a su mesa, sonriendo con una mezcla de ferocidad y mezquinidad.

-Crook, no comas mucha salsa o te sentará mal.—le dijo el pelinegro a su mascota pasando de él. El cuervo picoteaba del pescado comiendo a conjunto de su amo. El peligris no disminuyó su sonrisa y apoyó la cara en una mano.

-Está hecho todo un padrazo ¿a quién le dejará el chiquillo en caso de que muera?

-¿Qué quiere?—le preguntó cuando empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-¿Habría de querer algo? Simplemente he venido a La Mansión y todo estaba lleno, así que como ser sociable que soy me he sentado aquí. ¿Molesto?

-Sí. Es usted el tipo de persona al que no me costaría matar.

-Pero si me mata ¿quién le entierra?—se burló. El cuervo apretó el puño con que mantenía sujeto el tenedor y de repente lo alzó y clavó en la manga de la vestimenta del otro.

-La próxima vez lo clavaré en carne.—amenaza desclavándolo, el sepulturero alza las manos denotando rendición pero al mismo tiempo sonríe.

Undertaker se gira y se pone en paralelo a la mesa, por lo menos así el Cuervo no le tenía de frente. Se acabó la cena pero decidió quedarse hasta vaciar la jarra, más de una vez tuvo que apartar con la mano a Crook para evitar que éste también metiese el pico en el vaso. Mientras bebía se formó un barullo bastante grande en torno a la puerta, miró hacia allá y vio a un grupo de hombres en círculo. Por el tono de su voz pudo deducir que estaban borrachos.

-Vamos preciosa, quédate con nosotros.

-Pasa de todo y tómate un chato de vino. Una belleza como tú ya no debe andar sola por ahí.

El Cuervo no oía la voz de la chica entre tanta insolencia etílica y tampoco la veía, así que debía ser joven y menuda, seguramente estaría bastante cohibida. Oyó las risitas de Undertaker, que observaba todo muy entretenido. Los hombres no dejaban a la chica avanzar y al parecer ésta le pegó a uno de ellos cuando la tocó porque se oyó un quejido varonil y luego una maldición.

-¡Pequeñaja mani-larga!

_Ziss. _Un silbido cortó el aire y dejó a todo el mundo parado. El pelinegro miró hacia la barra y vio que Beast tenía subida su pierna ortopédica encima, el tacón se había abierto y ahora daba el aspecto de una cerbatana. A través del agujero ya se veía la punta de una nueva flecha corta lista para ser disparada.

-¿Alguien más quiere montar jaleo en mi negocio?—preguntó de mal humor. Los hombres se dispersaron y salieron corriendo del lugar. Fue entonces que el Cuervo vio a la chica florista llamada Lan Mao. Fue de dos trotes a la barra de la cual Beast bajó la pierna tras apretar una especie de gatillo a la altura del muslo y que el tacón se cerrase guardando el arma escondida de su interior. Se arregló el vestido y le acarició con ternura la cara a la joven.—¿Estás bien cariño? Siento que esos brutos te hayan molestado, ya se guardarán de volver a hacerlo.

Lan Mao asintió y Beast le tendió una bolsa que desprendía olor a comida, seguramente para llevar. Cogió la bolsa y se encaminó hacia la salida, nada más poner un pie fuera de la posada alguien llegó a su encuentro. Por sus gestos se lo notaba preocupado pero ella le tranquilizó posándole la mano en un hombro, él suspiró, le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó. Ambos partieron de allí. Undertaker hizo un gesto de despedida con dos dedos y el hombre se lo devolvió, era el joven herrero de nuevo.

-Menos mal que Beast ha puesto orden. Claude no habría dejado impune que alguien se propasase con Lan Mao, seguro que los hubiera marcado uno a uno con un hierro al rojo vivo.—bromea el peligris—Esa chica es parte fundamental de su vida.

-Oiga ¿muere mucha gente en el Festival de los Arlequines?—le pregunta el Cuervo de repente, Undertaker parece sorprendido.

-Depende del índice de ebriedad. Aunque no mucha.—esboza una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¿Piensa ir?—el otro le asiente mientras echa el último trago de vino—Fantástico.

-¿Por qué parece hacerle tan feliz?

-¿Feliz?—ríe a carcajadas—Feliz seré si llega el día del Festival y logra seguir con vida hasta que sea de noche.

Cuervo y Crook miran al sepulturero reírse con sonoridad y diversión y le achican los ojos. El segundo le grazna y el primero se levanta dejándole ahí. "_No hay ni una sola persona normal en esta maldita ciudad."_

-¡Si quiere un consejo manténgase cerca de la pared y no se meta entre el gentío, así quizás muera un poco más tarde!

-¡Undertaker, compórtate o te dispararé a ti también!—le gritó Beast, el peligris se rió aún más fuerte.

El Cuervo sube las escaleras pisándolas con fuerza y cierra la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. De tan cabreado que iba le pegó un puñetazo a la cajonera y a punto estuvo de darle otro de no ser porque Crook le detuvo.

-_¡Calma! ¡Calma!_

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si tengo ganas de matar a media ciudad?—gruñe—Acabaría antes prendiéndole fuego y dejando que se achicharrase todo el mundo.

-¿_Busca?—_le pregunta Crook dando a entender que quería saber si debía ir a por unas cerillas y algo que prendiese. El pelinegro no pudo evitar reírse un poco, su mascota podía llegar a ser muy literal a veces.

-No Crook, déjalo.—dijo tumbándose en la cama, su pájaro vuela y se posa sobre su abdomen acomodándose ahí—Todo el mundo quiere verme muerto Crook. Esto no es la guerra, allí los motivos eran militares pero aquí ni siquiera sé cuáles son.

-_¿Rey?_

-Sí. Ese rey de los gitanos. Aquí todos parecen tener muchos secretos. Como ese sepulturero de tres al cuarto, la mujer que lleva una pierna-arma...Hasta el médico que trata con sustancias explosivas.

Hizo un sonido de disgusto y respiró profundo. Crook intentó emitir una especie de gorjeo pero le salió un graznido ahogado, su amo le dedicó una media sonrisa y le acarició las plumas; ambos se quedaron en silencio y relajados, la suave brisa que llegaba desde el puerto traía algo de olor a sal y la brillante luna parecía de plata.

-No dejaré que nos maten Crook.—dijo el Cuervo de repente—Encontraré a ese rey de los gitanos, conseguiré esa corona de Orichalcum y haré que el rey Alberth me pague la bolsa de oro más grande que tenga. Y después nos iremos de aquí.

_-¿Guerra?—_preguntó el cuervo queriendo saber si después de esto su amo buscaría otra guerra o batalla en la que meterse.

-No.—Crook levantó la cabeza sorprendido—Creo que un descansito nos vendrá bien a ambos y dicen que en la Península Estival nunca deja de ser verano.

Crook no pudo evitar dar saltos con su pata buena y revoloteos de contento. Su amo decidió darle un poco de juego e intentó atraparle como si fuera un gato cazador.

Tres edificios más allá de la plaza central, sobre el tejado de uno, había dos figuras sombrías que observaban con catalejo y sigilo de ladrón la ventana de la habitación de ambos cuervos.

-La suerte parece estar de su lado.

-Dejará de estarlo. Dadme una orden majestad, dádmela y acabaré con él en esa misma cama y ni me verá llegar.

-Luces ansioso Smiley.

-Hace tiempo ya que no tengo una buena dosis de diversión.—dijo Smiley sonriente, el brillo de la luna hizo resplandecer sus dientes puntiagudos—Además sería prudente matarlo ya que va tras vuestra cabeza. Vuestra seguridad es lo primero.—el otro no contestó y se hizo el silencio un minuto—¿Entonces me dejaréis matarlo?

-No. Yo me encargaré de él.

-¡Pero majestad!

-Nada de peros, es mi decisión. Me las veré con él en el Festival de los Arlequines.

-La Guardia Real estará allí también...

-¿Y eso cuando ha supuesto un problema?

Smiley volvió a sonreír cuando su rey lo hizo también y le dedicó una reverencia cortés.


	3. Chapter 3

~_They can conquer who believe they can._

_Virgil._

-¡!

El Cuervo despertó sobresaltado medio incorporándose en la cama. Miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada extraño. Sobre el alféizar Crook dormía a pata suelta en el nido improvisado que le había hecho con su capa. Suspiró y se limpió un poco las pocas gotas de sudor que tenía en la frente, hubiera preferido dormir con la ventana abierta pero era más seguro mantenerla cerrada, con el agujero de la piedra ya era suficiente.

Había tenido un sueño ¿o era una pesadilla? No, mejor un sueño en el que había alguien más en la habitación. Una silueta oscura ataviada con una capa que le tapaba por completo, sombrero de ala ancha adornado con una pluma de pavo real todo de color negro a excepción de la máscara de oro. El visitante le observaba dormir, como si estudiase su respiración acompasada y tranquila; se movió y sus pasos no produjeron ni el más mínimo ruido, parecía levitar, y se aproximó a la cama. Agachándose al lado de esta delineó, sin tocarla, la silueta del mercenario y se detuvo pensativo sobre su cara. Fue entonces cuando el Cuervo abrió los ojos y despertó.

Un sueño extraño. Más calmado se llevó dos dedos a los labios donde le pareció sentir un ligero toque antes de despertar, una caricia suave. Chascó la lengua y volvió a acomodarse sobre el mueble pasando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Hoy había sido su tercer día en Oris. No había salido de la habitación ni siquiera para comer, le pidió a Beast que le subiera la comida y ella no puso pegas. Había pasado las horas trazando sobre el mapa de la ciudad, buscando rutas, dibujando caminos e intentando localizar escondrijos; desmontó una de las flechas que le habían disparado y trazó unos cuantos perfiles de la gente a la que hubo conocido hasta ahora. Todos le parecían sospechosos a su manera.

Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño perdido. No lo consiguió. Y tras dar muchas vueltas en el colchón decidió levantarse y entretenerse comprobando que sus armas estaban en buenas condiciones; por la mañana ya volvería a tener su querida espada consigo si el herrero cumplía su palabra de restaurarla en tres días. Por el bien de todos esperaba que así fuera.

En cuanto el sol despuntó los primeros rayos en el horizonte el Cuervo se calzó las botas y despertó a su mascota. Crook se hizo el remolón pero en cuanto su amo le quitó la capa de debajo de un tirón tuvo que espabilarse para no caerse al suelo. De dos en dos bajaron las escaleras y entraron a la casa de comidas a esas horas vacía a excepción de los empleados que preparaban las mesas y barrían el suelo.

-Vaya, que madrugador.—dijo Beast a modo de saludo—Ya temía que hoy tampoco pensase salir.

-No soy persona que acostumbre a hacer lo mismo dos días seguidos. ¿Cuándo piensan abrir?

-No abrimos hasta las seis y media de la mañana—aclaró echando un vistazo al reloj solar de la ventana—, pero si tiene prisa puedo servirle antes.

El mercenario asintió sin dar demasiada importancia al guiño coqueto que le dedicó la mujer. Se sentó a la barra y observó de reojo con la ceja alzada su descarado contoneo de caderas y el vaivén de sus senos cuando volvía hacia él.

_-"No va a quedarse tranquila hasta que me la lleve al lecho."—_pensó. Y la sonrisa de Beast cuando le dejó delante el desayuno pareció confirmárselo.

-Y para ti pajarito aquí tengo este cuenco lleno de maíz.—Crook vio las puertas del cielo, o las entrañas de un cadáver, abiertas cuando la mujer le dio a él también de desayunar. Si hubiera sido humano probablemente hasta la habría besado, pero siendo cuervo se contentó con dar saltitos sobre su pata buena.

Cuando acabaron el mercenario le lanzó a la mujer el pago por el desayuno y salió por la puerta llevándose a Crook en el hombro.

-La ciudad te está haciendo blando Crook.—le dijo a su pájaro, que ladeo la cabeza confuso y sin darse por aludido.

Poco a poco Oris iba despertándose de su sueño. Los más madrugadores los comerciantes que ya empezaban a abrir las puertas de sus negocios barriendo el polvo del día anterior hacia la calle. De lejos vio pasar al doctor Spears cargado con su maletín, tenía ojeras y cara de cansado como si llevase toda la noche despierto. ¿Urgencias nocturnas tal vez?

Pasando de ello siguió su camino hasta la herrería cuya puerta estaba abierta. Ya se escuchaban los golpeteos del martillo contra el yunque y se notaba el calor y vapor del fuego y agua. Los herreros acostumbraban a trabajar temprano, incluso antes de que despuntase el sol en el horizonte, a veces incluso de noche si el encargo era verdaderamente urgente.

Entró sin tocar y vio al maestro herrero golpeando con fuerza de toro una enorme pieza de metal a la que estaba dando forma.

-Ah, ya estáis aquí.—dijo sin levantar la vista de su trabajo—Mejor pronto que tarde.

-¿Está lista mi espada?

-Eso pregúnteselo a mi muchacho. Está en la parte de atrás.

El mercenario siguió la dirección que el otro hombre le señaló con un movimiento de cabeza y se aventuró tras la puerta contigua. Allí estaba la parte en que se fundía el bronce y donde los herreros guardaban los trabajos ya terminados. Sobre un taburete estaba sentado el joven herrero sacando brillo a la hoja de su espada, el otro se acercó a él y vio su reflejo muy concentrado en el filo de la hoja.

-Devora almas.—dijo de repente el herrero joven—Así es como se llama vuestra espada.

-¿Y eso qué?—le cortó brusco.

-Es lo que pone en la empuñadura en letra pequeña y poco legible. Una vez arreglé la espada de un hombre que la había nombrado Come corazones—se levanta y la examina comprobando que esté perfecta—, no sé qué es más pretencioso.

El mercenario se mantuvo en silencio y extendió la mano para que le devolviese su mandoble. El más joven se lo tendió y luego fue hasta la pared para descolgar la vaina de la espada y devolvérsela también. Cuando por fin lo tuvo todo de nuevo para el Cuervo fue como si le devolviesen la pieza que faltaba para sentirse completo.

Sujetándola con las dos manos la calibra y lanza un par de estocadas al aire guardándola en su funda con media sonrisa satisfecha. El joven herrero bostezó y volvió a tomar asiento con otra espada en las manos de la larga hilera que al parecer tenía pendientes.

-Puede pagarle a mi maestro, si me diera a mi el dinero probablemente el viejo me cortaría las manos.

Sin decirle nada más el Cuervo vuelve junto al maestro herrero, que se limpia el sudor de la frente tras meter una pieza en agua fría y sacarla ya terminada.

-Eh, aquí tiene las veinte piezas de plata.—le llamó el mercenario la atención arrojándole una bolsita de cuero sobre la mesa. El hombretón la abrió y vertió las monedas sobre su mano contándolas con los dedos, satisfecho volvió a meterlas y se anudó la bolsita al cinturón.

-Perfecto. Vuelva cuando quiera aunque mejor espérese a que pase el Festival, hasta entonces estamos a tope.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque tenemos que reparar, reforzar y echar un vistazo a prácticamente todo el arsenal que la Guardia Real llevará ese día.—refunfuña—¡No sé para qué tanta guarnición si al final nunca consiguen pillar al rey de los gitanos!

-¿El nivel de seguridad siempre es el mismo?—volvió a preguntar el ojirrojo.

-Oh sí. Venga, se lo explicaré de un modo más gráfico.

El herrero aparta unas cuantas cosas de encima de la mesa y saca un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que moja en tinta. Traza un enorme círculo y otros más pequeños en el interior además de varias cruces.

-El Festival se celebra frente al templo, en la plaza, pues es el sitio más idóneo para hacerlo. Aquí en el centro—señala uno de los círculos pequeños—se dispone un escenario de tablones para el espectáculo; y a su alrededor—señala ahora las cruces—como si formasen un abanico varias casetas y tiendas de lona. La tarima reservada para sus majestades está aquí, a la derecha, a pocos metros del escenario y sus guardias se apostan alrededor. Claro que también hay guardias en cada una de las bocacalles que llevan a la plaza y moviéndose entre el gentío.

-¿Y hay guardias en los edificios? En los tejados me refiero.

-Hubo. Un par de años pero o se resbalaban o caían directamente. Los tejados de Oris están todos en pendiente para dejar caer la lluvia sin que se estanque y es difícil mantenerse sobre ellos. Así que simplemente colocaron arqueros en puntos estratégicos del suelo.

El Cuervo se acarició la barbilla pensativo. Con tanta seguridad ¿cómo podía entrar y salir ese rey gitano sin que lo cogiesen? ¿Por los tejados? Era una opción aunque había que esquivar la vista de los arqueros que sólo estaban pendientes del cielo mientras se trataba de no resbalar hacia abajo.

-¿Y como saben que es él?—el hombretón no entendió su pregunta porque ladeó la mandíbula confuso, así que el mercenario se explicó—El rey de los gitanos ¿cómo saben que es él? Por lo que le he oído todos los años va dejándose ver.

-Ah, eso. Es porque él es el único que lleva una pluma de pavo real en el sombrero y una máscara dorada.—un ligero estremecimiento recorrió la espalda del Cuervo—El resto de asistentes suele llevar antifaz, las máscaras y especialmente si son de plata u oro están reservadas para la nobleza.

¿Pluma y máscara? Una descripción demasiado precisa de la figura que le había visitado en sueños ¿o no fue un sueño? Se llevó una mano a la frente y la frotó un poco.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Perfectamente. Si no le importa me quedo con este dibujo.—Cortó agarrando el pergamino sin esperar a que el otro diera permiso y saliendo por la puerta a paso airado.

El maestro herrero resopló y echó un trago de agua fresca llevándole otra poca en el cazo de hierro a Claude. Sin duda el muchacho la necesitaría. Ambos llevaban despiertos prácticamente toda la noche y hasta que el Festival llegase tendrían poco descanso, exactamente igual que cada año.

-Ten, echa un trago antes de que te duermas sobre el filo.—le ofrece, el otro se la bebe de un trago.

-Gracias maestro. ¿Ya se ha ido?

-Sí. Y por su cara juraría que la estancia en Oris ya le está afectando. Estoy seguro de que el rey de los gitanos ya está jugando con él y su mente igual que ha hecho con los primeros.

-Bueno por lo menos ahora ya va armado del todo.—dice el joven mirándose en el reflejo de la espada que recién acababa de pulir.

Crook tuvo que hacer equilibrismo para no caerse del hombro de su dueño, que iba a paso agigantado no se sabía muy bien a dónde. Por un pelo, o una pluma, no cayó del todo cuando su dueño chocó con un marinero cargado con una jaula. El animal de dentro grita y Crook grazna.

-¡Mira por dónde vas idiota!—recrimina el marinero—¡y tú calla bicho!—ordena al animal de la jaula, que vuelve a gritar esta vez más alto. El Cuervo chasquea la lengua y su gesto empeora cuando reconoce lo que hay dentro de la jaula: un pavo real.

-¿A dónde va con eso?

-¿A ti que te importa?—gruñe, aunque palidece como un fantasma cuando el mercenario con una rapidez asombrosa desenvaina el puñal de su cinturón y lo apega a su garganta.

-Otra vez ¿a dónde va con el pavo?

-A...a entregárselos a aquella persona.—balbucea señalando con la cabeza. Conforme, el Cuervo se guarda el puñal y camina hacia la susodicha, quien resulta ser la ayudante de cámara de la reina.

-Vaya, usted por aquí Cuervo.—saluda ella cortés cogiendo la cadena que uno de los marineros le tiende y que amarra el cuello de un pavo real de vistosos colores.

-¿Para qué son esos pájaros?—pregunta directo. La mujer suspira con algo de tristeza como si no le gustase decir la respuesta.

-Para sacrificarlos, pobrecillos. Sus majestades sacrifican un pavo real cada año antes del Festival, lo disecan y lo llevan consigo a la fiesta.

-¿Y el otro?

-¿Qué otro?—se extraña. Crook grazna para advertir a su amo de que el segundo real se iba más allá de donde estaban y era entregado a otra persona que portaba una túnica con capucha.

-Maldición.—masculla corriendo para alcanzarla, pero antes de que llegue la figura había desaparecido entre el ir y venir del descargue de los barcos y ya no se oía gritar al pavo real. Enfurruñado dio una patada al suelo. Hannah la doncella va a su encuentro guiando al ave con la cadena.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-No.—gruñe en respuesta.

-¡Hannah!—llamó alguien más allá. Un hombre de apariencia joven que llevaba gafas de cristales oscuros.

-Debo irme.—se disculpó haciendo una media inclinación cortés a modo de despedida y partiendo. Pasó al lado del hombre que la llamaba, con el que intercambió unas palabras antes de marcharse del todo. El hombre en lugar de irse fue derecho hacia el mercenario.

-Usted es el Cuervo.—afirmó más que preguntó—Es un placer conocerle en persona, mi nombre es John Brown y pertenezco al servicio especial de su majestad.

-"_Es decir un chucho guardián._"—pensó para sus adentros, aunque por fuera simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza como saludo.

-Me perdí su entrada triunfal cuando llegó a Oris y...

-No será triunfal hasta que no haya completado mi misión.—le cortó.

-Cierto, sólo trataba de ser políticamente correcto.

-Ahórreselo.—volvió a atajar dando un par de pasos para alejarse de él, aún así la voz de Brown sin perder un ápice impasibilidad lo detiene.

-¿Perdido? Tal vez le venga bien que le explique un par de cosas.

-No gracias.—contestó mascando fuertemente cada letra.

-¿Seguro? Yo creo que le interesaría y convendría saber el por qué del pavo real antes de que empiece a echar humo por las orejas.

El Cuervo tuvo ganas de estrangularlo, no supo si por la monotonía de su voz, por entrometido o por darse aires de sabelotodo. Con calma, John Brown se acercó a él y amablemente le guió hasta una taberna cercana frecuentada normalmente por marineros y comerciantes. Ambos tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del interior y el caballero pidió dos buenas jarras de cerveza pagando él el coste. Ambos dieron un buen trago y el ojirrojo se quitó con un dedo la poca espuma que se le quedó en la boca y se la dio a Crook.

-El pavo real es el símbolo del rey de los gitanos.—dijo sin rodeos Brown—Su estandarte es el pavo dorado sobre campo púrpura, dicen que comenzaron a utilizarlo incluso antes de su llegada a Oris y aunque sólo se lo haya visto un par de veces...

-Menos rodeos.—cortó volviendo a darle giste a Crook—¿Y qué con que sea su símbolo?

-¿Hannah no se lo ha dicho? Sus excelentísimas majestades gustan de sacrificar un pavo real en conmemoración de la Noche de Purga, antes del Festival de los Arlequines.

-¿La Noche de Purga?—pregunta dejando quieta la jarra sobre la mesa, a lo que Crook protestó—¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Era, más bien.—aclara—Una "tradición" impuesta desde hace generaciones, más antigua incluso que la dinastía Casterly, que consistía precisamente en "purgar" lo inconveniente. Una especie de sacrificio a los dioses, lo que en las regiones de más allá del mar conocen como era del jaguar. Esa noche, antes de que de comienzo el Festival y de que todo jolgorio esté permitido, los soldados salían a la calle acompañados de un sacerdote y juzgaban a los impíos y delincuentes dejados en la calle a propósito.

-Gitanos entre ellos me supongo.

-Oh sí. Cualquiera que se quedase en la calle se autoculpaba de algo. Y se comenta que la última noche que se llevó a cabo tal cosa murió el antecesor del ahora rey de los gitanos.—Brown dio otro trago y prosiguió con su explicación, el tipo era elocuente y gustaba de dar explicaciones largas y distendidas—Esa vez se dejó a gitanos declarados en las calles aposta, pues el antiguo rey gitano era fácil de provocar, con un temperamento volátil. Es de justicia decir que sirvieron de cebo para hacer salir a un iracundo rey de su escondite.

»Funcionó. Y esa noche estalló una gran revuelta en las calles en la que no solo perecieron criminales, impíos y gitanos sino también soldados y algún que otro civil despistado al que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que asomar las narices.

-¿Y cómo supieron que habían matado al rey?—inquirió el Cuervo dándole un golpecito a Crook en el pico para que se callase y dejase de pedir cerveza.

-Porque hasta pasados dos años no hubo noticia o movimiento alguno hasta que una misteriosa carta llegó a palacio anunciando la coronación de un nuevo rey de los gitanos.

-¿Y en serio le dieron crédito a tal cosa?—dijo irónico.

-Sé que suena irónico pero ese mismo año, en el Festival de los Arlequines, apareció una misteriosa figura que vestía con el mismo disfraz que usaron todos los reyes gitanos anteriores, apareciendo consecutivamente año tras año y retando a que le arrebatasen la corona de Orichalcum.

-¿Y no volvió a celebrarse otra noche de esas?

-No. Sus majestades la consideraron ineficaz, sólo empeoraba la vista de la ciudad y estaba claro que el nuevo rey no se dejaría engañar dos veces por el mismo truco. Amén que los gitanos son mucho más cuidadosos ahora en autoproclamarse como tal.

»De ahí que simplemente se pasase a sacrificar a un pavo real como recuerdo de aquella "victoria" sobre el anterior rey.

-Y como una provocación para este.—le completó la frase. Brown asintió despacio y se acabó la cerveza que le quedaba de un trago. Levantándose de la silla se arregla la indumentaria planchando cualquier arruga que se le hubiese podido formar en la tela.

-En fin ha sido un placer departir con usted pero debo volver a mis obligaciones. Sólo quedan dos días para el Festival y hay que poner a todos los soldados a punto.

Con un movimiento de cabeza se despide y parte del lugar. El Cuervo se queda en el sitio con aire pensativo. Crook, al movimiento de hombro de su amo, le arrebata a un camarero de la bandeja un plato lleno de patas de pulpo a la plancha. El mercenario deja al plato y al pájaro en la mesa, que se da el gusto de empezar a comer, y sigue bebiendo cerveza mientras piensa concienzudamente.

Dos pavos reales. La Noche de Purga. El antiguo rey gitano liquidado. Antes del Festival. Resopló y cogió una de las patas de pulpo, dándose cuenta entonces de que Brown había dejado un papelito sobre su silla. Lo desdobló y leyó su contenido.

"Tenga cuidado con La Sombra."

-¡Eh, oye tú listillo!¡Esas patas eran nuestras!—bramó alguien por detrás mientras él intentaba comprender el significado de esas simple frase. Oyó a Crook graznar amenazante antes de detener el puño que iba derecho hacia su nuca.

El doctor Spears corría cargando con su maletín y esquivando a la gente. Un pilluelo había ido a buscarle a su consulta diciendo que le necesitaban en la taberna de La Sirena Mutilada, que al parecer había habido una reyerta bastante grande. Al doctor no le gustaba juzgar pero vista la cantidad de guardias llevándose gente el niño no exageró.

"_Hay un sólo hombre peleándose con el resto_." Beast no permitía que esa clase de cosas ocurriesen en La Mansión, antes siquiera de ver volar el primer puño ya habría disparado contra su dueño.

-¡!—el hombre tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando un cuervo pasó con rapidez delante de su cara y se puso a graznar, con la misma fiereza que un mastín ladraría, a varios de los hombres que los guardias se llevaban a rastras.

-Crook. Ven aquí.

Al verlo regresar le reconoció tanto por la pata entablillada como por el amo con el que volvía. El Cuervo estaba tranquilamente apoyado contra la pared de fuera de la taberna de brazos cruzados. Había sangre en su ropa pero él no parecía herido.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—pregunta Spears al propietario dela taberna, al que le faltaba poco para colapsar de un soponcio.

-E...ése monstruo—articula apenas señalando hacia el Cuervo y limpiándose la frente calva con el delantal—ha empezado a pelearse con prácticamente toda la taberna.—el doctor le toma el pulso y le ordena que se vaya a descansar si no quería morir de un infarto.

-Doctor, no se preocupe por estos maleantes, ya se encargará alguien en el castillo.—le dijo un guardia que se acercó a él—Usted vuelva a sus quehaceres y disculpe las molestias.

-No es nada.—respondió, frunciendo después el ceño y yendo derecho a por el mercenario—¿Le parece aunque sea medio normal pelear de tal manera?

-Empezaron ellos.—dijo con simpleza, el doctor volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Está herido?—preguntó dejándose llevar por la profesionalidad en lugar de la moralidad que le estaba pidiendo regañar al mercenario. El Cuervo negó con la cabeza.—Me alegro.—aunque su tono no denotaba tal sentimiento.

-Débiles así no lograrían ni tocarme aunque vinieran de 100 en 100.—Spears hizo un mohín circunstancial y se dispuso a marcharse dado que no le habían dejado nadie a quien curar pero el mercenario le detuvo—Tengo una pregunta para usted facultativo. Me imagino que como tal conoce bien a la gente de esta ciudad sin importar quién sea.

-Bastante sí.

-Bien, entonces déjeme preguntarle quién o qué es La Sombra.

Spears no cambió el gesto pero al otro no le pasó desapercibido el ligero matiz de preocupación en sus ojos verdes.

-Quien.—aclaró—La Sombra es una persona. Por ese alias se conoce al espía del rey de los gitanos.

-Ah que tiene espía también.

-No se burle señor Cuervo, no es motivo de chanza.—le regaña—Esa persona es casi tan peligrosa como lo pueda ser Smiley.—El Cuervo torció el gesto, iba a tener hasta en la sopa a esa "carita sonriente".—Sabe todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, tiene ojos y oídos por todas partes y nadie escapa de su mira. De hecho no me haría especial ilusión acabar muerto por estar aquí de confidencias con usted.

-¿Tiene miedo señor médico?—pregunta burlón el mercenario.

-¿Miedo? No sea ridículo, lo que yo tengo es prudencia cosa que usted no y que no sabe que le hace falta.

-Mi antecesor.—volvió a detenerle—¿Se sabe cómo encontró la guarida?

-No.

-¿No le ayudó nadie?

-No.

-¿Así, tan de suerte?

-Puede ser.

El Cuervo suspiró y se desapoyó de la pared acercándose al médico, cuyos ojos se ocultaban parcialmente con el reflejo del sol en los cristales de sus gafas.

-No resulta muy colaborador señor médico. Y eso me da que pensar que oculta algo o que sabe más de lo que dice.

-Me debo al secreto profesional.

-Y yo también, pero déjeme que le diga algo;—baja el tono hasta casi hacerlo un susurro—al igual que la Sombra vigila todo Oris yo haré lo mismo con usted. Así que camine con cuidado doctor Spears y no de ningún paso en falso.

El facultativo permaneció en silencio y sólo giró la cabeza para ver alejarse al mercenario, cuya mascota le dedicó tal graznido que asustó a las gaviotas que habían acudido a carroñar entre el destrozo dela taberna.

-_¿Vigila?_—le pregunta Crook a su dueño una vez se hubieron alejado.

-No, no hace falta. Sólo quería acojonarle un poco a ver cómo reaccionaba.

-_Sospecho._

-Sí, tienes razón. Ese médico no es trigo limpio pero no le veo como una amenaza.

Precisamente quien sí le estaba viendo a él, y desde hacía rato ya, era una sombra oculta entre los callejones de la ciudad que desapareció con el mismo misterio con el que había aparecido.

Faltaban dos días. Dos días para el Festival de los Arlequines, donde y cuando supuestamente la amenaza en forma de flechas del rey de los gitanos se cumpliría. Una parte de el Cuervo estaba ansiosa porque ese día llegase. ¿Con quién tendría que vérselas? ¿Con el rey, con Smiley, con la Sombra? ¿O con los tres a la vez? ¿Quizá alguien más a quien aún no le habían mencionado? ¡Qué más daría!

Sin darse cuenta y perdido en sus cavilaciones su paseo le llevó al cementerio. Un camposanto sencillo, pues ahí sólo se enterraban civiles, los reyes tenían sus propias criptas bajo los castillos y el ojirrojo supuso que los Casterly no serían la excepción.

Caminando entre las tumbas Crook voló de su hombro y describió círculos en el aire. Por muy mascota que fuera el animal no dejaría de ser un ave carroñera y necrófaga, y el estar en un cementerio era como sentirse en su hábitat natural.

-Crook—le llamó—mira a ver si encuentras alguna tumba que sea diferente al resto.

El pájaro asintió y emprendió el vuelo en dirección contraria a los pasos de su amo. El mercenario iba fijándose detenidamente en cada lápida pero ninguna le llamaba la atención. Todas eran iguales, de piedra caliza y con los nombres tallados. Algunas tumbas en vez de lápida tenían cruz de piedra en sustitución, pero estas pertenecían a alguna que otra persona de más dinero que se la pudo costear. Los graznidos de Crook le llamaron desde el otro extremo del lugar.

-¿Qué?—pregunta cuando le divisa.

-_¡Diferente!—_exclama Crook. El Cuervo le echa un vistazo a lo que había encontrado y gruñó con fastidio.

-No es más que un monumento conmemorativo.—su mascota ladea la cabeza. Pues él estaba convencido de que servía, a fin de cuentas era diferente ¿no?

El monumento era parecido a un mausoleo gótico. Un ángel de piedra sollozaba apoyado en un altar que tenía grabado un poema dedicado a la muerte. Nada fuera de lo común, por lo que el hombre decidió que era hora de marcharse. Había pasado todo el día en la calle y ya estaba atardeciendo.

Volvió a la casa de comidas, que ya empezaba a llenarse, y tomó asiento en una mesa ordenando algo de cenar. La misma Beast le llevó el pedido y se sentó a conversar con él aunque de manera discreta. Aunque el Cuervo no tenía muchas ganas de hablar contestó con impasividad a sus preguntas dándole a entender, desde el punto de vista de la mujer, que andaba bastante perdido.

-¿Perdido? Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.—se sumó desde la mesa de al lado una voz femenina bastante embriagada.

Una mujer tan exuberante como la misma Beast vaciaba a grandes tragos la jarra que tenía en la mano y que empinaba de seguido. Era morena tanto de piel como de pelo y sus peculiares ojos magenta refulgían al calor de la bebida. Iba vestida para provocar, con corpiño que ajustaba todas sus curvas y falda larga de vuelo abierta en un lateral dejando ver sus medias de liguero.

-Me conozco a media ciudad y a la otra media también. Dime lo que buscas y te diré donde encontrarlo.—declaró sonriente.

Una prostituta. Beast fue a gruñirle algo pero el hombre la detuvo y la echó hacia atrás invitándola a que se marchara. Medio indignada la dueña del lugar se alejó con los labios fruncidos. La otra sonrió felina.

-Así me gusta.

No pasaron ni veinte minutos antes de que ambos ya estuviesen subiendo la escaleras casi con atropello, sobre todo porque la mujer tironeaba insistentemente del mercenario. Crook los siguió pero ella fue más rápida en cerrarle la puerta en el pico al pájaro, que si hubiera tenido cara habría apretado los morros como Beast.

Dentro de la habitación la mujer le desabrochaba la ropa al hombre con muchísima más rapidez de lo que él le desataba el corpiño. Además sus besos eran tan fieros y aguerridos que podían hasta doler. Cuando le quitó las indumentarias superiores le empujó guiándole hacia el lugar deseado.

Con un suspiro cayeron sobre la cama pero ella de una ágil voltereta dejó bajo si al Cuervo antes de que terminara de desanudar lo último de su corpiño. Con movimientos de pantera se agachó sobre él repartiendo besos húmedos por su cuello y clavícula, deslizando la mano también hacia abajo.

El mercenario de momento se dejó tratar. No recordaba haberse topado nunca con una prostituta tan "lanzada", normalmente primero preguntaban qué querías que te hicieran y después actuaban, o, simplemente se dejaban dominar sin poner ni una pega.

Bueno, un poco de desfogue después de estos últimos días de perros que había llevado no estaba nada mal. Casi era hasta bienvenido. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Crook revolotear en la ventana con aire molesto hasta que pegó un agudo graznido de alerta que hizo a su amo mirar hacia delante percatándose de algo que brillaba en la oscuridad.

Con la misma fiereza con que lo había estado besando, la mujer intentó clavarle un puñal que al parecer llevaba escondido por la ropa. El mercenario le detuvo el ataque, forcejeando con ella, que era bastante más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Usando sus piernas, ella pegó un saltito para caer de rodillas sobre el abdomen del hombre, que aflojó el agarre dando un respingo, lo que ella aprovechó para volver a intentar apuñalarle.

Sin embargo la hoja se clavó sobre el colchón pues el mercenario se zafó de ella con un ágil movimiento y se bajó de la cama. Corriendo echó mano de su espada, que reposaba contra la pared y la desenvainó. La prostituta se puso en pie sobre la cama pero en lugar de plantarle cara pegó un salto y abrió la ventana de par en par saliendo por ella y apartando de un buen manotazo a Crook.

-Mierda.—maldijo asomándose. Pero ya no la vio ni por un lado ni por otro ¿cómo era posible? No podía haber dado un salto tan grande hasta el suelo. Un pequeño pío llamó pidiendo ayuda. Sujeto por el pico a apenas una esquina del alféizar estaba Crook, que con el golpe había perdido la estabilidad de su vuelo y se había chocado contra la pared estando a punto de caer al suelo de no haberse sujetado. El pájaro maldecía internamente el no tener las dos patas sanas y el golpetazo que le había dado la mujer.

Menos mal que su amo lo rescató del sitio y se aseguró de que estaba entero. Cosa que Crook también quiso hacer.

-_¿Bien? _

-Bien cabreado, eso estoy.—gruñe—¿¡Es que no hay nadie en esta maldita ciudad que no vaya a intentar matarme!? ¡Hasta una puta lo ha intentando!¡Una puta!

Pero conforme gritaba un chispazo le iluminó la mente. ¿Una simple prostituta? ¿O quizá otro regalito del rey de los gitanos? Se mordió la cara interna del labio mientras pensaba. Una cosa estaba clara, ese cabrón tenía buenos homicidas con él, tal vez sicarios como le dijeron nada más llegar o simples perros fieles.

-Sabes Crook. Estos próximos dos días vamos a estar bien ocupados.—el cuervo ladeó la cabeza—Ese rey de los gitanos no es el único que sabe cazar, y ha ido a meterse en el coto equivocado y con la persona equivocada.

Los aleteos alegres de Crook fueron un gran incentivo. La mascota estaba más que de acuerdo en contraatacar, pues también estaba hasta el mismísimo pico de tanto asalto. Y en cuanto su amo se lo ordenase le arrancaría los ojos al próximo enemigo con que se topasen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Próxima actualización para **Corazón de tinieblas. ¡**Vamos viento en popa! (Nota: pobre Cuervo xD, me da hasta pena ser tan mala con él)

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_I always like to know everything about my new friends, and nothing about my old ones._

_Oscar Wilde._

Beast usó un tono más quisquilloso de lo normal en cuanto le vio al día siguiente. Era evidente que no le había hecho gracia que una mujer "del oficio" se le adelantase en sus propias narices. Por eso y para evitarle otro susto como el de la piedra, el Cuervo no le dijo nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Hay algún sitio de la ciudad más bien tranquilo?—preguntó, ella lo miró inquisitiva.

-El Festival es pasado mañana, la palabra tranquilidad ya no forma parte del vocabulario.

-¿Y para entrenar?—especificó.

-Ah, para eso. Mm, tendría que salir de la ciudad si quiere un lugar tranquilo, aunque yo le aconsejaría ir al castillo. Así de paso les daría un par de lecciones a los buenos para nada de los soldados.

Dicho esto se alejó a paso airado prácticamente arrojando en las mesas las viandas que llevaba en la bandeja. El Cuervo suspiró. Que susceptibles podían ser las mujeres.

Había bajado ya pasado el mediodía, pues tras el ataque de la supuesta prostituta le costó Dios y ayuda volver a conciliar el sueño, principalmente debido al enorme cabreo que tenía. Dejarle a medias y encima intentar matarle ¡eso no se hacía, hombre!

La luna volvía a estar cercana a ocultarse cuando por fin se durmió.

Crook hizo un gesto de disgusto ante el menú del día de la casa de comidas. A él no le gustaba nada la carne estofada, la prefería asada o cruda, pues le recordaba a comerse un cadáver reblandecido expuesto al sol. Y tal parecía que Beast también pensaba pagar con él el enfado que tenía con su dueño pues hoy no había hecho ni amago de darle maíz ni nada por el estilo.

A su lado prácticamente aterrizó la chica florista. El pájaro pensó que en esta ciudad todo el mundo tenía una facilidad sorprendente para aparecer de la nada. Claro que como la chica era delgada y algo menuda se mezclaba y escabullía fácilmente entre la gente.

-Oh cariño, ya estás aquí.—saludó Beast en cuanto la vio—Un momento, iré a ver si ya está listo.

La chica asintió y paseó distraídamente la mirada por las estanterías de detrás de la barra, llenas de vasos, botellas y platos limpios. Crook se la quedó mirando y en un momento ella giró la cabeza e hizo contacto visual con él. El pájaro la observó con detenimiento, doblando la cabeza varias veces como solía hacer a menudo, y ella le mantuvo la mirada cosa que desconcertó un tanto al anima, pues generalmente a los humanos no les gustaba ni mirarle ni que les mirase directamente.

-Aquí tienes preciosa.—interrumpió Beast el momento robando la atención de la chica—Y diles que no trabajen tanto.

La florista sonrió suave a la caricia maternal en la mejilla que le brindó la otra y acogió en los brazos la gran bolsa con olor a comida que le tendía saliendo inmediatamente después a galope de cervatillo.

Crook volvió a quedarse mirando como se alejaba. Le había agradado la sensación de perderse en esos dos grandes ojos que la chica tenía. Una sensación parecida a cuando era polluelo y vio por primera vez los ojos del joven que más tarde sería su amo.

Las pocas veces que la había visto, a excepción de cuando estaba en la herboristería, estaba llevando comida a alguna parte ¿para quién sería? ¿Tendría polluelos que alimentar? ¿O era para ella? Aunque dudaba seriamente que toda esa comida pudiera caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-Crook.—le llamó su amo sacándole de su ensimismamiento—¿En qué piensas tanto?

_-Nada.—_mintió.

Tal como Beast le hubiese aconsejado, o más bien gruñido, el Cuervo se dirigió al castillo para entrenar. Los guardias torcieron ligeramente el gesto al verle venir aún recordando lo que pasó la última vez que pisó terreno real. Sin embargo el capitán Charles Phipps, aunque sin expresión alguna, no parecía opinar lo mismo.

-Me alegro de verle por aquí Cuervo y el hecho de que venga a entrenar es excelentemente provechoso.—comentó, aunque con un tono tan neutro que no dejaba entrever emoción alguna.

-¿Piensa utilizarme?—pregunta molesto el mercenario—Sólo he venido hasta aquí buscando tranquilidad para poder ejercitarme.

-Y no es viveza lo que le estoy ofreciendo. Supe de su altercado con marineros en la Sirena Mutilada, hubiera gustado de verlo, dicen que es usted fuerte como un Cornúpeta Osborne.

-No he medido mis fuerzas con uno para saberlo.

Los guardias que observaban la conversación pudieron pensar sin duda alguna que veían a dos máscaras hablando entre sí. Y el vocabulario de su técnicamente recién estrenado capitán no ayudaba ¿quién demonios llamaba a los gigantescos toros de más de dos metros de la Península Estival así?

-Está bien.—volvieron a la tierra cuando oyeron al mercenario ceder—Me enfrentaré a toda su guarnición de uno en uno pero de adiestrarlos no me encargo.—advirtió, Phipps se dio por satisfecho.

-Será una excelente manera de que aprendan a cruzar espadas con alguien verdaderamente fuerte.

Los soldados volvieron a torcer el gesto y lo convirtieron en un mohín cuando el capitán se alejó unos pasos y dejó a sus anchas al Cuervo puesto ya en guardia.

Crook voló hasta posarse sobre un saliente de la muralla que rodeaba el lugar y le ofrecía una buena vista. Si hubiera sido humano habría aplaudido efusivamente viendo a su amo derrotar uno a uno, con extrema facilidad, a los guardias que se medían con él. Pero siendo pájaro se contentaba con cacarear de vez en cuando.

Phipps, cruzado de brazos unos metros más allá, observaba el deprimente espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo los guardias. Desde que empezaron habían llegado más y se sumaron a la fila en espera de la contienda, aún así el Cuervo desarmaba a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente.

-"_Muy fuerte._"—pensó. Tal vez por fin sus majestades hubieran dado con la persona idónea para encontrar la corona de Orichalcum y sobrevivir al intento.—"_No como estos pelagatos ¿En qué dedicaría su tiempo Alcázabar en lugar de entrenarlos como es debido?"_

Desde que el mismo rey le asignase como nuevo capitán de la guardia real hacía poco, sus límites de paciencia tuvieron que crecer progresivamente día a día, hora tras hora. Especialmente con Grey mofándose de haber sido el que se hubiese librado de 'tal honor'. Pero con él ocupándose del rey y Brown de la reina a Phipps no le quedó más remedio que aceptar sin protesta el puesto.

El último cacareo de la mascota del mercenario le sacó de sus pensamientos. El Cuervo seguía igual que había llegado, impoluto y sin alterarse aún después de haberse enfrentado a más de una treintena de hombres. Soltando aire por la nariz se dirige hacia él pasando entre sus hombres medio caídos. _Clanck. _En apenas un parpadeo su espada y la del Cuervo chocaron abruptamente.

-Fantástico espectáculo, ahora si no le importa seré yo su adversario.

Sin cambiar su apático gesto el ojirrojo se alejó del choque sólo para volver a arremeter al segundo. La hoja negra de Phipps volvió a chocar con la resplandeciente de _Devora Almas_ y los espadachines aguantaron el embiste en el sitio tratando de enervar al otro.

El Cuervo sonrió mezquino, menos mal que el capitán hacía algo de honor a su título. De los moradores de palacio que había conocido él era de momento el más alto y se le notaba pulido en el arte del combate. Aún así...pensó, no tenía mucha pinta de soldado, sino más bien de caballero. Como ese Grey o el mismo Brown.

_Clash_. No tuvo tiempo de divagar mucho más, pues Phipps se abalanzó sobre él con una serie de rápidas estocadas.

-"_Vaya, más rápido de lo que pensaba."_

Los soldados corearon la actuación de su capitán. Que él se encargase de darle una lección de esgrima al Cuervo. Sus caras de emoción aumentaron cuando se percataron de que la estrategia de Phipps era hacer retroceder a su oponente hasta la pared y así cercar su radio de acción. Ya fueron a poner el grito de victoria en el cielo, cuando, a medio metro de la pared la mascota del Cuervo se interpuso entre su amo y el capitán haciendo retroceder al último graznando y adelantando sus patas hacia él. Este momento lo aprovechó el Cuervo para pasar por debajo de Crook y de un golpe bajo desarmar y desequilibrar a Phipps proclamándose ganador.

-¡Eh, eso no vale!—protestaron los guardias—¡El pájaro se ha puesto en medio!

-Claro que vale.—contradice el mercenario aún manteniendo la punta de su espada hacia Phipps—Crook actúa también como una de mis armas si es necesario.—dándole la razón a su amo el animal batió sonoramente las alas y graznó.

Phipps se recompuso y guardó su espada en el cinto mandando callar a todo el mundo.

-Ha sido una buena pelea Cuervo, sois un hombre muy diestro y hábil. Ahora sentíos libre de usar las inmediaciones del castillo como gustéis y mejor convenga para entrenar.

Dicho esto se marchó con calma y dignificando cada paso que daba, los soldados se fueron tras él dejando al Cuervo solo y por fin a sus anchas.

Charles Phipps entró al castillo tras devolver a sus soldados a sus quehaceres y puestos y ordenar que no molestasen al mercenario. Una silueta apoyada contra uno de los gruesos pilares le detuvo en su marcha.

-Que lamentable espectáculo. Tanto el de los soldados como el de su capitán.

-Tu punto de vista siempre es bienvenido, Charles.

-El capitán debe escuchar la palabra del oficial real, Charles.

Phipps no se giró a mirar a Grey para evitar que éste viera una mueca de ira contenida. Siempre habían tenido una relación cordial, pero desde que Grey fue elegido como mano derecha del rey su nivel de egocentrismo se había disparado, y esto crispaba los nervios de Phipps. Brown, que, como él, tendía a racionalizar las cosas, un día le confesó que estaba esperando el momento más propicio para apuñalarlo directamente en la garganta.

-Si yo hubiera estado a cargo de esos niños desde el primer momento otro gallo cantaría.

-¿Otro gallo u otro cuervo?

-Pero la permisividad de Alcázabar ha quedado patente en la torpeza de sus subordinados.—continuó Phipps sin prestar atención al comentario del otro—No hay más que ver que se dejase eliminar.

-Los inútiles son inútiles siempre, hasta el día de su misma muerte. Recemos pues para que tus 'soldaditos' aguanten hasta el día del Festival.—sentencia a modo de despedida desapareciendo tras la columna.

-Mientras el rey siga en pie se sacrificarán peones.—masculla siguiendo su camino.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hannah salió de la cámara de la reina cargada de telas y ropa. Igual que las otras tres doncellas que salieron detrás de ella. Los días inmediatamente previos al Festival la reina podía perder la cabeza tratando de encontrar el modelo adecuado que lucir en la fiesta. Sería más correcto decir modelos. Uno para lucir en el Festival, otro para acudir a los rezos del alba y un último para el gran banquete que se celebraría en palacio. La morena suspiró, por lo menos los dos últimos ya los tenía decididos pero elegir el primero siempre era lo más complicado; la regente gustaba de lucirse más con la plebe incluso que con la nobleza.

_-"Supongo que para que no olviden quién es la que manda."—_pensó.

A zancadas en dirección contraria a la suya venía John Brown.

-La reina...—fue a decirle.

-Requiere mi presencia, lo sé. Los preparativos la estresan mucho.

La doncella se quedó observando unos segundos como se marchaba hacia la cámara de la reina. Brown, además de la mano derecha de la reina, ejercía a veces como una especie de bufón particular; armado con una marioneta en la diestra se encargaba de volver a sacar una sonrisa a la mujer cuando ésta se nublaba.

Entre los sirvientes era bien sabido que también la reina tenía la mano ligera con él. Pero Brown nunca lo comentaba ni se quejaba por ello. La palabras y acciones de su reina eran sagradas para él.

Más abajo, cerca de los sótanos se oían los chillidos agudos y angustiados de un pavo real. El animal estaba atado a una mesa y se agitaba de un lado a otro mientras chillaba con desesperación, como si supiera el fatal destino que le aguardaba.

-Como odio que estos bichos chillen tanto, un cerdo hace menos ruido cuando lo matas.

-Cierto, pero no quedan tan bonitos. Sujetale el cuerpo, voy a asfixiarlo.

Dos disecadores charlaban mientras trabajaban. Al principio pensaban que era una pena matar un ave tan bella, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a hacerlo año tras año. Además, disecándolo su belleza se conservaría indefinidamente.

-¿No te parece que este año han mandado uno más pequeño que los anteriores?

-¿Eh? Yo lo veo como siempre, ahora deja de hablar y remátalo que no veas como se sacude.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

William notó su mesa agitarse y tuvo que sujetar un par de frascos para evitar que cayesen al suelo. Cual vendaval de otoño Grell hizo su estruendosa aparición abriendo la puerta de su consulta de par en par.

-¡Buenos días Will!

-Tardes, Grell Sutcliff.—le corrige—Y te agradecería que la próxima vez entres a mi consulta como una persona normal y no armando tanto revuelo.

-Ah, tan sobrio como siempre.—comenta sin perder su característica sonrisa—Encima de que vengo a verte.

El médico le miró por encima de sus gafas y suspiró. Levantándose agarra un bote de buen tamaño de una estantería y se lo tiende.

-No hace falta que te diga que tengas cuidado con eso.

-Siempre me lo dices. Y sabes que siempre tengo cuidado.

El artista no pudo evitar ensanchar más su sonrisa con el típico y gracioso mohín del facultativo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Yé ye.

-Oh, ya estás aquí. Hoy has venido algo más temprano. No me mires así, ya sé que tiene que descansar ¡pero aún es joven!...¡Vale, vale! Da gracias de que ya hemos terminado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tras varias horas de entrenamiento y ejercicio en solitario el Cuervo abandonó palacio ya entrada la noche. El estómago le rugía y su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos un baño caliente. Aún así no se arriesgó a enfrentar de nuevo el enfado de Beast por lo que mandó a Crook en su lugar.

Aplaciente, el pájaro entró a la casa de comidas y voló hasta la propietaria, a quien casi hace tirar una bandeja llena de platos del susto.

_-¡Comida!_

_-_¡Diablos, que susto me has dado! ¿Y tu amo? ¿No sabe venir él a pedirla como una persona normal en lugar de enviar a su mascota de recadero?

_-¡Comida!—_volvió a repetir sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir la mujer—_Amo está en agua._

Beast no pudo evitar reírse. Curiosa forma de decir que alguien se estaba bañando. Acordándose de que esa mañana no le había dado de desayunar una ración de maíz al cuervo por el despecho con su amo abrió un bote y desparramó un poco de su contenido ante él.

-Anda toma, picotea un poco mientras le preparo algo a tu amo.

Crook gorjeó ante el montoncito de maíz que tenía delante, regañándose después pensando en que nuevamente su amo volvería a llamarle blando si le viera. Pero como reza el dicho: "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente." así que se puso a comer ahora que podía. Estaba tragándose el último grano cuando Beast volvió ya con el avituallamiento preparado.

Al día siguiente ambos cuervos no salieron de la habitación hasta que las farolas empezaron a prenderse. Entonces, envueltos en la oscuridad de la noche subieron a los tejados que rodeaban la plaza del templo.

Con el sigilo y la agilidad de un felino, el mercenario empezó a colocar estratégicamente lo que llevaba preparando durante todo el día.

Crook le ayudaba y vigilaba que no los viera nadie. Además de ahuyentar a los gatos callejeros que pululaban por los tejados de noche. El humano sonrió satisfecho pensando en que no podría tener un compañero mejor que Crook; si hubiera sido un ciudadano de a pie más, probablemente hubiera tenido un gato, pero siendo mercenario qué mejor que un cuervo tramposo y pendenciero para ser su mascota. Esa misma tarde le había quitado la tablilla de la pata dejándole sólo la venda puesta, y el ave agradecía volver a tener algo más de movilidad, sobretodo para poder encararse mejor con los gatos que le bufaban.

_-Mierda.—_maldice entre dientes cuando se resbala por tercera vez. Lo que el maestro herrero le dijo era cierto, los tejados de Oris eran horriblemente resbaladizos dada su perpendicularidad con el suelo. Con cuidado se agarra a la chimenea y se da impulso hasta el tejado contiguo y agarrándose a las tejas para no perder el equilibrio. Silbando suave llama a Crook para que lo ayude.

Un rato después vuelve al suelo agarrándose a una cañería y deslizándose por ella. Vigila que no le haya visto nadie y desaparece por la calleja.

"_Bien, ése era el último. Ya está todo preparado para mañana" _Piensa triunfal. Si el rey de los gitanos quería jugar, jugarían. Él no era el único que sabía cómo jugar sucio.

Hacía una noche fantástica y muy tranquila. O todo el mundo estaba acopiando fuerzas para la fiesta de mañana o aún recordaban lo que pasaba años atrás si salías a la calle la noche antes del Festival.

-Eh Crook ¿te apetece dar un paseo?—el cuervo asintió y voló delante de él pero sin separarse demasiado.

El Cuervo repasó mentalmente todo lo que sabía hasta la fecha. Cosa que por otra parte tampoco era demasiado; la única cosa que tenía en claro era que le deseaban muerto y que, al contrario de lo que pensó en un principio, esa corona de Orichalcum valía lo suficiente como para matar para protegerla o conseguirla.

Pensó también en el Festival. Beast le hubo contado que era todo un desmadre. Un día en el que podías festejar y hacer lo que te diese la gana sin consecuencia alguna. Todo tipo de jolgorio estaba permitido; eso sí, jolgorio, que no vandalismo, pues con la guardia vigilando el orden pasarse de la raya no estaba permitido.

Nuevamente su paseo le llevó derecho al puerto. Ya parecía estar haciéndose costumbre, claro que dentro de la ciudad tampoco había muchas más cosas qué ver. Y por lo menos el ruido del oleaje le tranquilizaba. Crook voló entre los barcos rodeando los mástiles y picoteando las banderas.

Inspiró profundamente la brisa salada. Cuando acabase con esto, y después de visitar la Península Estival como le prometió a Crook, cogería un barco que le llevase a la otra punta del mundo a visitar lo desconocido. Poco sabía de aquellas tierras lejanas y que los marineros tachaban de inhóspitas en muchos sentidos, pero qué importaba eso. Su abuelo siempre le decía que un mercenario era un espíritu inquieto que no se podía amarrar a ningún puerto mucho tiempo, y que iba dónde le llevase el viento.

"_El viento de la guerra supongo." _Crook volvió a su lado y se posó con cuidado sobre su hombro moviéndose intranquilo en él. Entonces él también oyó un repiqueteo, redoble más bien, que se escuchaba desde la orilla del muelle. Había alguien sentado en el borde. Un graznido sordo de Crook le hizo girar la cabeza y el ojirrojo reconoció al joven herrero.

-Buenas noches Cuervo y cuervo.—saludó—Ya es bastante tarde para andar deambulando por el puerto, los marineros pensarán que quiere asaltar sus navíos.

-Lo mismo iba a decir.—contestó mordaz acercándose a él unos pasos. Ese chico también le parecía muy enigmático, igual que casi todos en Oris. Mostraba siempre una actitud calmada y más bien cordial que a veces salpicaba con cierta mordacidad e ironía. Además también poseía ese peculiar arte de aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad.

-Mi cara ya la conocen. La suya no tanto—rebatió,—aunque haya marcado unas cuantas con sus puños.

Emitió una serie de risas divertidas e hizo sonar el objeto que llevaba en las manos: un sonajero tambor con el que al parecer estaba jugando. El Cuervo torció un poco el gesto.

-¿No eres ya un poco mayor para andar jugando con sonajeros?

-Claro que lo soy, ya tengo 20 años a mi espalda.—El Cuervo abrió los ojos con disimulo ¿20? Él le había echado menos. Sobre todo a comparación, pues aunque le aventajaba cinco años y seguía siendo joven, el herrero tenía esa cara de no haber madurado aún del todo.—Pero este juguete me trae recuerdos.

Dicho esto sacó también una flor rosa que olió suavemente. El Cuervo reconoció la flor de habérsela visto alguna vez a la chica florista en el pelo.

-Esas flores las lleva esa chica...Lan Mao, en el pelo. ¿Es su pareja? Debería cuidar más de no dejarla sola antes de que algún zafio se la agencie. —Esto hizo reír otra vez al herrero.

-Y la cuido. Pero no como pareja, sino como hermana.—esto sorprendió al ojirrojo—Además no puedo estar todo el día pegado a ella, ambos trabajamos y sólo nos vemos al caer el sol. Claro que—estruja la flor lanzando los pétalos al aire—Lan siempre cuida de que nadie la toque sin consentimiento, y, cuando no, lo único que tiene que hacer es decirme unos cuántos nombres.

"_Claude,_ l_os hubiera marcado uno a uno con un hierro al rojo vivo." _Recordó que dijo Undertaker aquella noche en la casa de comidas cuando un grupo de borrachos trató de cortejar a la chica de no buenas maneras.

-Pues no tienes cara de ser de oriente.

-No lo soy. —la sonrisa de suficiencia del más joven estaba empezando a cabrear al Cuervo, que hizo acopio de fuerza de voluntad para no tirarlo al agua de una patada—Lan es mi hermana adoptiva pero tan de poniente como cualquiera, o incluso más. La conocí precisamente en este mismo puerto...

De manera involuntaria, más bien como acto reflejo, se llevó la mano libre al centro del pecho tocándolo apenas con la yema de los dedos. El Cuervo le miró esperando que de un momento a otro él también sacase un puñal o cualquier clase de arma e intentase matarle, lo normal que hacía la gente con él en esta ciudad.

Sin embargo el más joven se quedó ahí parado, con la mirada perdida en ningún punto en concreto.

El Cuervo chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Crook mantuvo la cabeza girada hacia el herrero no fiándose de que pudiese saltar sobre ellos por la espalda. Y emite un disimulado grajeo al tiempo que toca con su ala la cara de su amo cuando ve al otro levantarse del sitio.

-Ya es tarde.—habló para sí mismo caminando en dirección opuesta al mercenario pero deteniéndose antes de marcharse del todo—Espero verle mañana en la fiesta señor Cuervo, aunque si va antes a la misa del alba nos encontraremos allí.

-Los soldados sólo le rezamos a la muerte para pedirle aplazo de nuestro último día.—contestó tajante, el más joven sonrió de medio lado.

-Sí, seguro.

Cuando volvió a La Mansión, el encargado de recepción dormía a pierna suelta apoyado en el mostrador. Claro, así como no iba a sufrir intentos de asesinato si quien vigilaba la puerta rondaba el quinto sueño. Mezquino, movió un poco su hombro para que Crook emitiese un sonoro graznido que hizo despertar de un bote al pobre hombre.

Por fin de vuelta en su habitación se acomodó y cerró los ojos para descansar. A fin de cuentas mañana sería un día largo y pintaba ser ajetreado, por lo tanto más valía estar descansado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Los primeros gallos comenzaron a cantar al despuntar el sol. Y una multitud de personas acudió al templo para escuchar a los sacerdotes decir la misa del alba. Cada año con el mismo sermón: "Danos fuerza para sobrellevar los pecados que hoy nos acechan al festejar la gloria de la Luz."

En primer fila estaban el rey, la reina y miembros destacados de la corte. Bien custodiados por una muralla de guardias comandados por los Tres Guardias Celestiales. Grey, Phipps y Brown. Bajo ese nombre habían armado caballeros a los tres hombres del servicio especial al posar una espada en sus hombros. Grey rezaba con los ojos cerrados completamente tranquilo; Brown también rezaba pero sin apartar la mirada de la reina; mientras que Phipps había dejado de lado los rezos y observaba con mirada de halcón cada rincón del lugar.

El templo se llenó hasta los topes. Ya no cabía nadie ni de pie. Por lo que siempre se dejaban las puertas abiertas para que el sermón llegase también a la calle y a los feligreses que no pudieron entrar.

-Uf, todos los años igual.—protestó Beast abanicándose. A su izquierda, Paula, la dueña de la herboristería, le chistó para que guardase silencio y siguiese rezando. La más morena hizo un mohín y miró hacia la derecha; sentados unos bancos más allá estaban Lan y su hermano. Ambos jóvenes parecían muy concentrados orando. La mujer sonrió, y siguió recorriendo bancos con la mirada. Casi al principio vio sentado al doctor Spears, como siempre rodeado de las mujeres mayores que cada dos por tres rondaban su consulta quejándose de algún dolor. Suspiró. Que paciencia debía tener ese hombre para aguantar a esas viejas avutardas.—Ay.—se quejó bajo cuando Paula le dio un ligero codazo para que se centrase en lo suyo y dejase de distraerse.

Seguro que si el sepulturero andase por allí ya le habría susurrado que la colgarían por andar chismorreando y pensando indecencias en suelo sagrado. Pero el peligris no era dado a oficios. Y mejor, así se ahorraría el tener que dispararle para que cerrase la bocaza.

Más de media hora duró la ceremonia. Y cuando se repartieron la bendiciones todo el mundo comenzó a salir en tropel del lugar dirigiéndose a sus casas para cambiar sus atuendos y que diese comienzo el Festival. Sus majestades fueron los primeros en salir con su guardia abriéndoles paso.

Claude agarró a Lan Mao de la mano y fue esquivando gente hasta salir a la calle. Beast fue abriéndose paso a abanicazos mientras Paula la seguía con dificultad. El doctor Spears no tuvo problemas para salir, su séquito de 'avutardas' le abrieron paso hasta la calle donde el hombre se deshizo de ellas con una disculpa antes de que pudieran aquejarse de algo.

El Festival daría comienzo dentro de una hora.

-Quiero a todos los guardias listos y en sus puestos a la de ya.

-Sí señor.

Phipps resopló y se ciñó correctamente la espada al cinturón. A su lado pasó Grey emitiendo una disimulada risita. Brown, que pasó por el otro lado, le miró tras las gafas oscuras pidiéndole paciencia.

A Crook lo despertó el sonido de una pandereta seguida de algarabía. Seguidamente oyó gritar a la dueña de La Mansión algo acerca del horario de servicio de la bebida. En la cama su amo estaba desperezándose tranquilamente. Se incorporó y tomo asiento en la cama.

-Hoy es el gran día Crook. Ponte guapo, tenemos una fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno my little demons aquí os dejo otra actualización. A ver si termino ya los exámenes esta semana y puedo seguir escribiendo :S

¡Llega el Festival!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, hey little demons espero que os vaya todo bien :) ¿Sabéis? Ayer me di cuenta de que había olvidado decir algo sobre el fic. No es nada importante ^^U pero supongo que como aquí no se suele hacer prólogo como en los libros era de justicia mentarlo. El hecho es que esta historia se me ocurrió tras redescubrir mi gran pasión por El jorobado de Notre Dame (hacía tanto que no la veía TT^TT) y leer el libro en que está basado ese gran clásico Disney: 'Notre-Dame de París' de Víctor Hugo. Sobre todo a los que estudiéis letras os lo recomiendo. Un profesor que tuve decía que cualquier estudiante de letras debía aspirar a tener una biblioteca propia en su casa, y para mí ese libro no puede faltar.

Bien, después de haberme puesto en plan señorita Rottenmeier xD ya os dejo en paz. Claro que esto os viene bien tenerlo en mente cuando leáis este capítulo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_~We're all mad here.~_

_Cheshire Cat_

Crook observaba a su amo vestirse. Esta colocándose la misma indumentaria que usó al llegar a Oris, su capa negra cubriéndole el cuerpo y el sombrero de ala ancha sobre su cabeza, sólo que esta vez el humano añadió un antifaz bermejo al atuendo. Guardó su espada bajo la capa y dio un silbido para que Crook volase hasta su hombro.

La Mansión estaba prácticamente desierta. Por no estar ni estaban las empleadas de Beast. Y hablando de ésta última se encontraba disponiendo varios barriles para el mediodía cuando volviese a abrir las puertas de la casa de comidas.

El mercenario se escabulló con sigilo por la puerta para evitarse algún tipo de cita improvisada con la mujer. En la calle el jolgorio no podía ser ya mayor. Nada más poner un pie fuera tuvo que inclinarse hacia detrás para evitar ser arrollado por un hombre disfrazado de barquero que huía de otro vestido de tiburón. Crook se arrebujó contra el hombro de su amo apegándose a la curvatura del cuello, para él todo eso era demasiado confuso y hasta perturbador; y el hecho de ver a una langosta empujando una enorme olla con el cocinero dentro no le ayudó en nada.

Oris estaba a rebosar, parecía que nadie se hubiese querido quedar en casa y perderse la fiesta. Había decenas de barriles apilados unos encima de otros de donde la gente se servía grandes tragos y bellas mujeres habían colocado frente a sus casas mesas de madera con platos llenos de aperitivos que ofrecían a probar a todo aquel que gustase de acercarse. Las farolas estaban envueltas en guirnaldas de colores y cables que sujetaban farolillos y banderitas que oscilaban sobre los fiesteros.

El mercenario andaba con cien ojos puestos por doquier. Ya había soldados apostados y patrullando la fiesta, pocos para lo que le había contado el maestro herrero, lo cual quería decir que aún faltaban muchos más por llegar.

Agarró una jarra de cerveza y prácticamente la vació de un trago. Zigzagueó entre el gentío buscando algún punto algo menos abarrotado.

"_Quédese cerca de la pared y no se meta entre el gentío, así quizá muera un poco más tarde." _No supo por qué recordó el consejo de ese bicho raro de sepulturero, aunque debía admitir que tenía su lógica; sin embargo no le fue posible llegar a la pared pues un grupo de gente prácticamente le arrastró con ellos. El mercenario refunfuñó y se libró de ellos a empujones. La marabunta se detuvo un poco más adelante rodeando y aplaudiendo con efusividad. Pasando por detrás de ellos buscó un hueco que le permitiese ver.

A quién rodeaba la gente era a una muchacha joven que danzaba con gracia de ninfa mientras tocaba una pandereta, a su espalda un hombre sentado tocaba la flauta a su compás y otros dos palmeaban al compás. La muchacha, apenas una niña, giraba haciendo sonar los cascabeles prendidos a su falda y las pulseras de sus muñecas. Su largo cabello moreno se ondulaba con cada movimiento de sus hombros desnudos sobresalientes de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta sujeta por la cintura con un colorido corsé. Ella no llevaba antifaz dejando sus delicados rasgos expuestos y su mirada soñadora pero coqueta animaba a sus espectadores a arrojar alguna moneda al sombrero que había a sus pies. ¡Olé, olé! ¡Y aún no tiene novio! Decían los palmeros.

Gitana. Concluyó el Cuervo, igual que el hombre de la flauta y los otros dos. Mirando mejor a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estos pululaban entre el gentío a mares. Hoy era muy fácil distinguirlos gracias a sus coloridas indumentarias, los discos que sólo ellos ataban a sus ropas para hacer sonar sus pasos y los abalorios que colgaban de sus cuellos y orejas.

Antes de que la muchacha terminase de bailar él se alejó del círculo y siguió caminando. Esperando. Esperando la aparición del rey de los gitanos y de su séquito. El flujo de la multitud le condujo hasta la plaza. El escenario ya estaba montado y sobre él había un coro cantando sobre el día. Y de repente entre una lluvia de confeti y serpentinas apareció ese tal Grell con una eufórica exclamación. Él sí que parecía un auténtico arlequín con ese sombrero de tres picos azul, mallas a rayas y jubón bicolor. Todo de colores oro y berenjena a excepción del sombrero y el antifaz que también era azul.

Tomando el relevo del coro se puso a cantar él.

_Una vez al año hay fiesta en la ciudad._

_Y Oris se vuelve loca de verdad. _

_Cada hombre es un payaso en libertad y un payaso hoy va a ser el rey. _

_Hoy el diablo es el que mueve nuestros pies. _

_Porque en este día todo está al revés. _

_Y en la fiesta nadie es nadie si no es bufón._

¡Todo al revés! ¡Todo está patas arriba! ¡Todo al revés! Contestó el coro mientras Grell hacía locas piruetas saltando hacia el gentío y mezclándose con él. Pinchaba las cabezas de los hombre globo y regaba los tiestos de los que llevaban flores. Llegando incluso a unirse a una fila de mujeres que bailaban can-cán.

_Es locura colectiva._

_Hoy la escoria es un tesoro pues,_

_¡Es el día de todo al revés!_

Saltó por encima de un centauro con dos partes traseras e intercambió dos cabezas de los hombres saco. Se agarró a las manos que le tendió un hombre subido a unos zancos y desapareció en el aterrizaje.

El Cuervo puso gesto de hastío. Ese tal Grell tenía más de trapecista que de artista. Alguien a su lado le tendió una flor amarilla. Reconoció a la dueña de la herboristería, que llevaba una cesta llena de flores que estaba repartiendo entre la gente.

-¡Anda! Está usted aquí señor mercenario. No le había reconocido al principio.—sonrió afable. Ella iba vestida con más normalidad pero también de carnaval con capa corta y antifaz verde.—¿Estaba viendo el espectáculo de Grell?

-Si a eso se le puede llamar espectáculo.—gruñó, ella rió.

-Todos los años hace igual o parecido. El ser maestro de ceremonias del Festival es lo que tiene.—aclaró—Y sólo acaba de empezar.

-"_¿Sólo?"_

¡Todo al revés! Volvió a gritar el coro. Como caído del cielo Grell estaba de vuelta en el escenario y los dirigía como un director de orquesta usando a modo de batuta un mata-suegras.

_¡Hay trompetas y tambores!_

¡Todo al revés! Repitieron uniéndose después al mismo canto del castaño.

_ Los mendigos y ladrones llegan desde Chartres y Calais._

_El ratero es más ratero._

_Es el día seis de Enero._

¡Es el día de todo al revés!

Vio entonces el Cuervo una enorme carroza gris tirada por cuatro grandes caballos y flanqueada por otros cuatro guardias también a caballo. Abrían la comitiva los Tres Guardias Celestiales. La carroza se detuvo frente a la tarima situada a escasos metros del escenario y de ella bajaron sus majestades, quienes tomaron asiento en dos sillas ricamente talladas. Grey y Brown se apearon del caballo y se situaron al lado de sus respectivos custodiados. Phipps permaneció sobre su montura cerca de la tarima susurrando órdenes a sus soldados.

Inmediatamente un copero sirvió sendas copas de vino a los reyes mientras un par de escuderos colgaban de la lona el estandarte de los Casterly y un último paje colocaba a la derecha del rey una figura de pavo real disecado.

_¡Llegad! ¡Venid!_

_¡Ahora es tu oportunidad!_

_¡Si no es sueño es realidad!_

La reina se sobresaltó al ver a Grell aparecer por detrás de su trono pero con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, desapareció dejando un rastro de confeti sobre su ropa. Confeti que Brown le quitó con esmero mientras el rey se reía a carcajadas y aplaudía. Grell volvió a aparecer en el suelo, empujando a las personas hacia el escenario principal. Entre ellas al Cuervo, que por más que quiso deshacerse del artista no pudo. Tras dejarle en primera fila el castaño tomó impulso asiéndose de sus hombros y saltó por encima de él para subir de nuevo al escenario.

_¡Venid, llegad!  
>Aquí está la gran beldad:<br>Ya conquista la ciudad. _

-¡Danza princesa!—Gritó saliendo de la canción y alzando el puño hacia el cielo.—¡Ya!

Hubo un pequeño estallido. Un humo violeta emergió el suelo cuando Grell lanzó contra éste lo que llevaba en la mano cerrada. Al segundo él había desaparecido dando paso a otra persona.

-El polvo violeta del doctor...—dijo en voz baja eclipsado por la exclamaciones del resto.—Y la bailarina de antes.

Efectivamente se trataba de la muchacha que había visto bailar antes. Había cambiado su falda y camisa por un sinuoso vestido rojo de escote barco, sus muñecas y tobillos estaban cubiertos de pulseras doradas y una tiara, también dorada, recogía su pelo. Lo que no había cambiado era la pandereta de su mano y esa mirada coqueta y juguetona.

-Pero que desagradable exhibición.—comentó la reina en cuanto la gitana comenzó a bailar.

-Sí, señora.—le dio la razón Brown.

-¡Pero qué dices mujer!—la contradijo el rey molesto—¡Deja que al menos me alegre la vista!

La reina calló pero su gesto frío lo decía todo. La cíngara, como si hubiese adivinado la conversación desde lejos, dio dos ágiles saltos y aterrizó sobre la tarima de sus majestades. Sin pudor alguno se sentó en el reposabrazos del rey y tomó su cara con las manos acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡Grey!—exclamó la reina.

El aludido fue a echar mano de la chica pero ésta fue más rápida y se apartó dándole un tirón a la solapa del caballero que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas. El rey volvió a estallar en carcajadas, especialmente cuando la gitana, de vuelta en el escenario, agitó los volantes de su vestido en señal de burla. Desde su caballo, Phipps no pudo evitar tampoco que se le escapase media risa.

No contenta con acabar así, la gitana dio dos ágiles volteretas laterales y acabó haciendo un split de ballet. Entusiasmado el público coreó con más fuerza.

Crook tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de la chica les miraron con fijeza cuando hizo el split. ¿Cuándo fue que tuvo una sensación parecida?

Ya para acabar su número la muchacha le quitó a un soldado, despistado con sus contoneos, la lanza que llevaba en la mano. La clavó en el suelo y se asió del mango dando tres vueltas enteras sobre ella hasta que se posó en el suelo. La multitud estalló en vítores y aplausos al tiempo que una lluvia de monedas mojó el escenario.

Grell, que había vuelto a aparecer, la cogió de la mano ayudándola a levantarse y se inclinaron juntos agradeciendo los aplausos del público.

-¡Y ahora damas y caballeros!—elevó la voz el castaño para hacerse oír—¡La fiesta continúa con el momento que estabais esperando!—hizo una pausa y los tambores de la banda musical redoblaron—¡La coronación del Hellequín!

Nuevamente entre el público cundió la euforia. Con la ayuda de la chica, Grell fue aupando gente al escenario y colocándolos en fila.

Hellequín. El demonio que solía vagar por los campos con un grupo de sus semejantes empujando a las almas vagabundas de malas personas hacia el infierno. Se decía que la apariencia de este ser había originado los colores tradicionales de la máscara de los arlequines: el rojo y el negro. Claro que con los años la figura de Hellequín pasó simplemente a ser la del rey del Festival de los Arlequines.

El Cuervo había oído comentar que al rey se lo elegía por ser 'el más feo'. Los competidores hacían todo tipo de muecas grotescas, pedorretas y guiños y el público decidía quién era el ganador. Y el mercenario no estaba por la labor de quedarse a ver la competición, así que dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-¡Ven aquí plumífero, a ver que muecas haces tú!

_-¡Craack, craack!—_chilló Crook cuando las manos de Grell lo quitaron del hombro de su amo. El castaño le agarró con una mano el torso y con la otra el cuello para evitar que le picase y se colocó con él en fila.

-¡Crook! Tsk, maldito bufón.—gruñó el Cuervo saltando al escenario.

-¿Pero qué hace?—se preguntó Phipps viendole subir.—No creo que él sea persona participativa de semejantes bufonerías.

-¿Capitán?—acudió un soldado a sus señas.

-Atentos con el Cuervo. Algo no anda bien.

Crook chillaba como un pollo que ve cerca la olla hirviendo. El ave se revolvía tratando de deshacerse del agarre pero el hombre lo tenía bien sujeto. Fuerza sorprendente para tan huesudos brazos, pensó. Por fortuna vio a su amo encaramarse al escenario.

_-¡Amo!_

-¡Eh tú! Devuélveme a Crook.—le exigió al artista.

-¿Por qué? Si va a competir como todos. A lo mejor hasta tiene suerte y le coronan campeón.—el brillo burlón tras la máscara de los ojos de Grell hizo que la paciencia del ojirrojo se esfumara y que alzase el puño dirigiéndolo hacia la cara del otro.

-¡Guau! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

-"_¿Lo ha esquivado_? ¿_Tan de cerca_?"

Doblado hacia atrás en un ángulo casi inverosímil Grell había podido evitar el puñetazo del pelinegro. Se puso derecho y sonrió canino alzando a Crook y agitándolo con suavidad, como diciendo : 'ven a por él'. Más cabreado aún por la provocación se lanzó a por él, pero el castaño no tenía problemas evadiéndose. Era ágil y bastante rápido.

La gente comenzó a gritar cuando los concursantes se les vinieron encima tirados del escenario a empujones y patadas del Cuervo.

Los guardias trataron de avanzar pero el gentío que retrocedía o simplemente se caía se lo impedían. El rey desde su posición se reía y la reina se llevaba las manos a la cara.

-"_Bonito gallo de pelea hemos ido a contratar".__—_pensó Grey sonriendo de medio lado.

Crook se estaba mareando con las piruetas del artista que no le soltaba ni a la de tres. Pero en la última que dio se desestabilizó un poco al pisar en falso sobre un tablón suelto y el cuervo vio libre su cuello, con lo que se libró de él dándole un picotazo en la mano que aún le sujetaba. Voló hacia su amo que ya estaba desenvainando su espada dispuesto a trocear al castaño.

-¡Ya te tengo!—bramó encendido.

En ese momento un grito. Pero no de Grell ni de ninguna otra persona. El Cuervo se detuvo en seco a cm de cortar al otro hombre y miró hacia el origen del sonido. El grito se repitió.

Encima de uno de los tejados había otro pavo real, esta vez vivo, sujeto por una persona enmascarada. Al mercenario le recorrió un cosquilleo. Vestimentas negras y máscara dorada.

-¡En el tejado!¡Mirad!—empezó a gritar el gentío señalando hacia arriba.

-Ahí está...—articuló en un susurro el rey Alberth.

El pavo real volvió a emitir su canto y el desconocido se deslizó sobre las tejas hacia abajo, con la mano libre se agarró de un fanal y en tirolina fue hasta el escenario aterrizando con elegancia. La gente alrededor del lugar retrocedió instintivamente, especialmente cuando el recién llegado arrojó algo cerca de los pies del Cuervo: las trampas que estuvo colocando la noche anterior.

-Estos juguetes son tuyos. Por fin tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona, mercenario.—dijo tocándose cortésmente el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo.—Permite que me presente, soy...

-Sé muy bien quien eres. Y te estaba esperando.—le cortó afianzando el agarre de su espada. Una risa despectiva salió del de la máscara. Soltó al pavo real lanzándolo contra Grell, quien no se lo esperaba y cayó de espaldas del escenario con el pavo sobre su cara.—Reza lo que sepas porque hoy es tu último día.

-Buscas mi corona y mi cabeza pero ¿serás capaz de quitármelas?—dijo desenvainando otra espada que llevaba bajo la capa.

El Cuervo chascó la lengua y se lanzó primero al ataque con un rugido de guerra. El rey de los gitanos se rió y también cargó.

-¡¿A qué esperáis?! ¡Está ahí, capturadlo!—bramó el rey perdiendo todo su buen humor de golpe.

-¡Soldados, en marcha!—ordenó Phipps tratando de pasar entre la gente mientras evitaba que el caballo se le encabritase.

-Majestad deberíamos irnos, aquí no estáis seguro...—aconsejó Grey tratando de mover al monarca de su sitio. Brown ya había levantado a la reina y la conducía hacia la carroza.

-¡Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que no vea como el Cuervo lo atrapa!

-Pero majestad ¿y si Smiley ronda por aquí?

-¡Pues que ronde! ¡Si lo ves mátalo!

Grey se mordió el labio mientras hacía la reverencia. Ordenó a un par de soldados que subieran a la tarima para salvaguardar al rey y él se puso delante.

-_"Vamos rey gitano, sé que no has venido solo. ¿Dónde están tus perros guardianes?"_

De vuelta en el escenario la pelea estaba en su máximo auge. El Cuervo pudo constatar que el rey gitano era buen espadachín, pero hasta el momento no había hecho otra cosa salvo defenderse de sus ataques, y eso le ponía nervioso.

-¡Deja de jugar y pelea como un hombre!

-¿Es que acaso queréis morir tan pronto con lo bien que lo estamos pasando?

-Tsk ¡Crook!—llamó. Inmediatamente el cuervo descendió en picado hacia el rey gitano, que se preparó para desviarle, pero justo antes de echarsele encima se apartó y atacó una ráfaga de agujas.

Usando a Crook de señuelo el Cuervo preparó su lanzador de agujas y apuntó a su objetivo. Una tuvo la certeza de clavarse en el muslo izquierdo pero las otras las desvió con la hoja de su espada.

Pero el ojirrojo no pensaba darle tiempo de recuperación y se abalanzó sobre él.

El rey enmascarado había caído sobre la rodilla y se estaba arrancando la enorme aguja que le había traspasado cuando el otro le atacó. Frenó por los pelos el ataque con la espada tratando de no ceder a la presión pero el estar de rodillas era claramente desventajoso y su defensa empezaba a ceder. Además por las rendijas de la máscara veía a los soldados del reino aproximarse cada vez más apartando o pasando por encima de la muchedumbre que huía del lugar. El más cercano era el capitán Phipps, que había acercado su caballo lo máximo posible y se preparaba para saltar desde la silla al escenario.

-Estás rodeado. Ríndete, dame esa corona y te daré una muerte rápida.—le dijo el Cuervo.

-¿No lo entiendes? La muerte será lo último que me den si me atrapan.—respondió ya casi a punto de ceder. El mercenario se inclinó un poco más ya dispuesto a acabar con él, lo que no se esperó es que su contrincante se dejase caer sentado y ahora con la piernas libres le asestase una patada a cada una de sus espinillas.

El ojirrojo perdió el equilibrio. El rey de los gitanos dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se levantó antes de que el otro cayese de boca.

-¡Quieto ahí!—Phipps, que había saltado desde su caballo, le señalaba con la punta de su espada.

-Lo siento pero debo marcharme. Ha sido un placer vérmelas contigo Cuervo.—le miró—Nos veremos las caras otra vez.

-¡Espera!—gritaron mercenario y caballero a la vez cuando ya desaparecía tras otro estallido de humo violeta. El primero se levantó de un salto y ambos miraron en todas direcciones tratando de localizar al escurridizo rey entre la marea de gente.

_-¡Craack!_

El graznido de Crook alertó al Cuervo. Su mascota había sobrevolado la multitud y señalaba insistentemente hacia abajo. Entonces el humano le vio, corriendo entre la gente distinguió la pluma de pavo real en el sombrero del rey gitano. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió tras él.

-¡Esperad Cuervo!—pidió Phipps—¡!

Pero no tuvo tiempo de seguirle. Como un meteorito algo se estrelló justo delante de él y por poco no parte el escenario.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais? ¡La fiesta acaba de empezar, DEATH!

Al caballero se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Esa voz trinosa acompañada de tan característica muletilla...El polvo que se levantó con el impacto se disipó y apareció una nueva figura que vestía de rojo y sonreía casi con desquicio.

-Smiley...—el aludido sonrió incluso más mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados como los de un animal. Con un grito eufórico se lanzó primero al ataque.

Mientras, el Cuervo seguía corriendo persiguiendo al rey de los gitanos. Era difícil avanzar entre tanta gente que huía de un lado para otro como gallinas en el corral. Por suerte tenía a Crook volando por encima sin perder de vista al objetivo.

-¡Crook cércale, que no se escape!

Graznando en asentimiento el ave descendió en picado y evitó que el rey gitano se escurriese por un callejón. Sus afiladas uñas dejaron marca en la máscara de oro y si el hombre no hubiese retrocedido se la habrían arrancado.

Crook se quedó batiendo fuertemente las alas y con las uñas aún apuntadole amenazadoramente. El enmascarado también se había quedado quieto.

-¡Te tengo!—exclamó el Cuervo, que recién llegaba.

Rodeado por dos edificios a los costados y por mascota y amo delante y detrás ahora sí estaba verdaderamente encerrado. Sin embargo el rey parecía tranquilo. Incluso se rió. Haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano pegó un salto hacia arriba y se agarró a la vara de madera que un zancudo le tendió.

-¡Maldición!—gruñó el Cuervo.

El zancudo dirigió la vara con fuerza hasta uno de los tejados y el rey de los gitanos se soltó escapando por encima de las tejas. Crook se lanzó a por él, pero el zancudo sacó de vete a saber dónde un gato que lanzó contra el ave. Ambos animales chocaron y cayeron hacia abajo.

-¡Crook!—exclamó echando a correr para auxiliar a su mascota. Sin embargo no pudo llegar muy lejos pues tras la esquina le aguardaba una seria patada. El golpe le acertó a la altura del esternón y las costillas, haciéndole retroceder y cortándole la respiración por un segundo. Su agresor se asomó y le miró con evidente enojo.

Era la bailarina. Sólo que esta vez llevaba una máscara en forma de mariposa, que no era suficiente para ocultar la furia con que le miraba. Dio media vuelta y echó a correr también desapareciendo entre la multitud.

El mercenario piró y pegó un golpe al suelo de rabia. A su lado cayó un gato pardo que echó a correr en cuanto tocó suelo, encima suya oyó a Crook quejarse. Por fortuna el ave y el felino aterrizaron en una maceta, por lo que no sufrieron daño alguno salvo algún rasguño superficial hecho mutuamente por ambos animales. El cuervo descendió y se posó sobre el hombro de su amo mirándole con detenimiento.

-Estoy bien. Volvamos al centro.

Con paso apurado volvió a meterse entre el gentío ya un poco más controlado gracias a la guardia real que pedía orden y tranquilidad mientras conducían a la gente fuera de la plaza. Durante su trayecto el Cuervo pudo escuchar claramente algunos gritos de: 'Vaya un inútil.' '¡Le has tenido delante y se te ha escapado!' '¡Tú también acabarás muerto como los otros por tu incompetencia!' Crook, molesto, pretendió abalanzarse para cerrar algunas bocas pero su amo le detuvo e impidió que se moviera de su hombro. De callar a la multitud ya se encargaban los guardias a empujones.

Por fin divisó el escenario y un fuerte olor a sangre inundó sus fosas nasales. Frente a los tablones había varios soldados caídos, algunos estaban todavía en posición de intentar subir al lugar. Crook voló de su hombro y subió primero, graznó cuando estuvo arriba metiéndole prisa a su amo, por lo que el humano pegó un salto y subió de una. Su expresión se tornó en sorpresa.

Tendido en el suelo sobre un charco carmesí estaba el capitán Phipps, al que cuatro de sus hombres posaban con delicadeza sobre una camilla para trasladarle de inmediato. Phipps estaba ensangrentado de pies a cabeza y respiraba débilmente, emitió un quejido cuando le auparon y un borbotón sangriento escapó de su boca. El Cuervo esta anonadado; Phipps era un hombre muy diestro con la espada y un excelente luchador ¿qué demonios le había podido pasar para acabar así?

-Eh—detuvo a los porteadores—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Quién le ha dejado así?

-Smiley. El capitán se enfrentó a él aquí.—explicó uno—Le derrotó y después mientras huía acabó con varios hombres.

-¿Le llevan con Spears?

-Sí.

"Bien" pensó. Así podría intercambiar también algunas palabras con el doctor, pues tenía muchas cosas que aclararle. Por lo pronto decidió marchar del lugar e intentar tranquilizarse un poco antes de asesinar a alguien que lo terminase de cabrear. Y como si el clima empatizase con él, empezó a llover.

-/-/-/-/-/-

El sonido de gotitas de agua cayendo contra el suelo acompasaban el ligero taconeo de unos zapatos rojos que se movían entre la oscuridad. Quien los calzaba, de frente, vio levitar fuego que se acercaba, así que se quedó en el sitio. Cuando el fuego estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver a quién lo empuñaba; una mujer cubierta por una larga capa azul marino, con la capucha no se le veía el rostro.

-¡Voto a los Dioses! Sin esa mecha te habría visto venir desde diez metros de distancia.

-No le has matado.—reprochó—¡Te quedaste batallando con el capitán!

-Eh, eh. Aplaca esos humos Walpurgi.

-Ya te aplacaré yo a ti, Smiley.—siseó—Pusiste a su majestad en peligro por tus estúpidos juegos.

-Su majestad me pidió expresamente que le dejase a él el pajarito.—rebatió ofendido—Fue una orden suya. Además no estaba jugando ¡sino en una fragante batalla!

El oscile de la llama alumbraba parcialmente a Smiley, lo suficiente como para ver que el afamado guerrero estaba cubierto de rojo y no sólo por el color de sus vestimentas.

-Apestas a sangre. Vete y lávate.

-¿Y desprenderme del mejor perfume de todos? Lo haré cuando tú vuelvas a tu aquelarre.—respondió socarrón.

-A eso iba.—contraatacó mordaz pasando por su lado, marchándose.

-Supongo que habrás venido a curarle ¿no?—la detuvo—Nada grave ¿verdad?

-No. Él es fuerte.—había un deje de melancolía en la voz femenina, que inmediatamente volvió a cambiar a su habitual tono duro—Pero la próxima vez que tenga que curarle aunque sea un rasguño por tu culpa, te destrozaré.

Smiley simplemente se quedó sonriendo. Su blanca hilera de dientes resplandeció un poco más con el fuego hasta que éste se alejó y todo volvió a quedar sumergido en la negrura.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Imprudente. Imprudente. Imprudente. Imprudente. ¡Imprudente!

Aún le resonaban en la cabeza las palabras que siempre le decía su buen amigo. Y mañana, con toda seguridad, tendría que escuchar un larguísimo discurso acerca de su 'incurable tendencia al peligro'.

-¿Te duele?

-No, ya no. Sólo ha sido un aguijonazo. Llama a la Sombra por favor.

Al rey de los gitanos se le escapó un siseo doloroso cuando se acomodó sobre los cojines. Mejor que no le oyeran quejarse ni aunque fuera un poco. Su 'corte' le tenía mimado como si estuviera hecho de cristal y eso le repateaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que su gente se preocupaba por él y eso le hacía sentirse infinitamente agradecido.

_-Men beluné_ (mi rey). ¿Me llamábais?

-Pasa Sombra.—el espía entró y tomo asiento frente a su regente—¿Tenemos noticias nuevas?

-Así es. El Festival ha sido suspendido, no queda nadie por ahí arriba y los Casterly han cerrado a cal y canto las puertas del castillo. Si les prendemos fuego ahora ellos y sus lores arderán como pavos en el horno.—un canto agudo le interrumpió, el pavo real que el rey llevó al Festival le miró como si estuviera ofendido con su comentario—Lo siento—se disculpó inocente.

-No empieces tú también como Smiley.

-Sólo era una idea.

-¿Y Phipps y el Cuervo?

-El primero siendo remendado por el doctor y el segundo graznando de enfado en algún lugar.

El rey se quedó callado unos segundos con gesto reflexivo.

-Ha estado a un paso de matarme hoy.—dijo gravemente.

-Insististeis en ir solo. Menos mal que ese _chalao _(loco) de rojo apareció por allí también y de haber estado yo también presente el pajarito ya no sería más.

-Pero apuesto a que han clausurado el Festival por nuestra intervención.

-Y tanto. Después de todo es la primera vez que mostráis el filo de vuestra espada en público.—La Sombra alargó la mano y la puso en el hombro del rey gitano—Pero la próxima vez prometedme que no seréis tan impulsivo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Y _ahora comentarios aparte, recalco que me concentraré más en este fic por un tiempo. Así mientras avanzo en la escritura de otros ^w^ ¡Nos leemos!

atte.-Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
